


Foreign Exchange Student

by TannerJay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannerJay/pseuds/TannerJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrible at summaries. Please just give it a try?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The new American exchange student to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry look down from his perch, the balcony of the headmaster's office. He looked out into the distance and saw smoke stacks from the train that would be carrying the people he would call his peers and co-students this year. His muscles twitch in anticipation. The smile on his face gave away all the feelings he kept hidden from his family and friends. Since the moment he was told that he would be leaving his life in the states, and joining people like him in an educational institution that specialized in teaching magic, he “hated it.” He really did love his life, but, he loved adventure even more. He loved new things and this was exactly what he wanted, although he would only say that he hated it. He was excited to learn that he would be learning different types of magic, that is until he was given a wand. The wand was different, to say the least. It felt constricting. Of course it conducted magic well enough, but with it magic could only flow in one direction. That's nothing like what he was used to. The magic he normally practiced was wild, untamed, and free flowing. The first time he touched a wand he dropped it immediately. His magic, body, and conscience rejected the instrument. That happened 22 times before he told the man at the store call Ollivander's what exactly he was used to when he used magic. The man came to the conclusion that a wand was not for him and that he would have to come back after a week to receive, what he called, his greatest masterpiece. The wand maker was excited. It wasn't everyday that he got to meet someone that had the aptitude for something other than a wand. It was astounding. When he was fitted for gloves a week later he smiled when he found it was only slightly restricting but didn't to much change the flow of his magic. He was told to wave his hand and must have given the desired effect because the wand maker clapped when an orb of light appeared in his hand. I smiled recalling the memory. His ebony skin was radiant and beautiful. His long brown locks down his back and danced in the wind. Seeing him from behind was all you needed to see to know that he was a beautiful person. He had long legs and a slim waist. He had broad shoulders and a wide muscled chest. He looked liked the type of person that played muggle sports. It was impossible to not fall in love with his physique. “Maybe you should go and get ready for the welcoming feast. Your uniform should be in your private quarters.” He turned to me and I saw those beautiful eyes once more. Those brown eyes that bordered green, and sparkled in the sun light. “Okay, Headmaster.”, he said before flashing that beautiful white smile and leaving my office. “Aaron, your power and your beauty will make the perfect weapon, and if all goes right I will make you mine to use.”

 

Harry

I sat eagerly awaiting the train ride to end. This Summer with my relatives were exceptionally rough, and the dementor attack did nothing to help. School was always my reprieve, and I was glad when Dumbledore helped keep me out of trouble. If he didn’t they would have had me expelled. I needed this after a Summer full of suppression. I sat with my uniform on waiting anxiously. It was easy to block out Hermione's nagging and Ron's complaining when I had school to look forward to. I stashed the rest of my treats, that I purchased on the train, in my messenger bag that I had charmed to hold more space than a normal bag this size would normally hold. The castle came into view and a smile exploded on my face. I was liberated from my past Summer and free to be amongst my own kind. “Harry? Harry? Are you listening to me?”, Hermione's voice broke me away from my thoughts. “The train stopped. We can get off now.”, she repeated for Merlin knows how many time. I nodded my head and followed her and Ron off the train. I turned from the train toward the the carriages. Luna was there at the front of the carriage petting a thestral. “Hello, Luna.” I greeted and caught her attention. “Ah, Harry. How are you?”, she asked but looking as dizzy as ever. “ They didn't throw me in Azkaban, so well.” We got in the carriage and set off towards the school. “There's something different here this year. Harry, watch yourself. Your enemy will appear to you in the form you least expect.” I looked at her for a few moments to gauge how serious she was and smiled when I saw that she was genuine in her warning. “Thank you for that Luna. I won't take it lightly.” As perilous as this world is, I can't help but but be drawn into it. I crave it. I can't wait and see what I've gotten myself into this year.

 

Aaron I can't believe that old fool think I'm going to let him use me. I entered the room that I have been using since I left my home in the States. I strengthen the privacy wards in and around my quarters. As soon as I knew it was safe I removed my clothes. I don’t know what is about that old headmaster, but whenever he’s around it feels like someone is trying to undress me. It’s disgusting. I didn’t really want to come here. I was still mourning the loss of my father. I didn’t need the added stress of school to deal with. I never even liked school. That’s why I finished it early and just got my G.E.D. My father was proud the day I gained entrance into community college. I took business classes so I could take over for him when he retired, or in this case die. Apparently he was ill for a while. But that didn’t stop him from teaching me everything he felt I needed to know before he went. Among those things I needed to know was that I wasn’t necessarily normal, normal being what I was used to. He said I was a wizard. He told me before my mom passed when I was four, that she was a witch. I was sceptical. I wanted to laugh at him. That changed when he exposed me to a different part of his work. My father was a very successful person. He had accumulated billions of dollars in his life, it also help that my mom has a lot of money in the “Wizarding World”. Anyway, my father and mother had funded a war that happened before I was born. Actually, he funded it, my mother advised against it. He also said when I was young my mother started to try to teach me, despite the danger. He said something about “wandless magic”. It was all very weird to me. I wasn’t convinced until the “Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer” introduced himself to me. Of course I didn’t believe until he proved it. He did something called a patronus. The words he used I easily translated to I await a protector. Latin was one of the classes I had to take in community college. It was really easy to learn. Once that it was established that I was indeed a wizard, the headmaster told me that I most likely used magic everyday and never noticed, he deduced that it was the reason I was a “genius” to muggles or non-magical humans. I kinda felt insulted that someone was trying to credit my life’s work to magic and not my hard work. I didn’t just pick up a book and learn four other languages. I worked. I also could have a photographic memory. The whole point of the old man’s visit was to propose that I fund I fund his side in an upcoming war. My Father let me make the decision, for practice. “Don’t they have banks in the Wizarding World, Mister Dumbledore?”, I asked “Was it imperative for you to seek out my business?” He gave me the fakest smile and there was this little twinkle in his eye the angered me for some reason. “Where do you see yourself in ten years, Mister Sinclaire?”, he asked. “Rich.”, I answered. “Ahh. Well, the side of the light could make you much richer if”, I cut him off before he could finish. “If the “Side of the light” had the ability to make me richer than what I already was, why would you need me. Besides, I have reviewed some documents and there is quite a lot of debt that has accumulated from the wizarding world from the last war. Although you yourself have not accumulated any debt, I am pretty dubious on investing my money in inconsistency.”, I explained. “Well I assure you that the side of the light has not ask for any loans for the last war, in fact I would assume that those debtors are on the other side of this affair. Would you mind releasing the name the debt is under?”, he asked. I looked to my father who sat in a chair near his desk, that I was occupying. When he nodded, I reached for a file that held the information from the last war loan. “One Lucius Malfoy owe 103,955,375 Galleons, 4 Sickles, and 9 Knuts or $500,000,000 there is also a 35% interest.”, I announced ”I assure you, we are not on the same side and that amount of debt could cripple the other side.”, he explain. “That amount of debt wouldn’t cripple the other side it would cripple the Lucius Malfoy person. So do you mean to tell me that this one person is the solitary pillar of support for this upcoming war?”, I asked. There was another twinkle in his eye again. All I could do was bite down and prepare for the lie. “We have intel that the leader of their organization is”, I interrupted, “Death Eaters, and their leader Lord Voldemort. What is Voldemort the Lord of?”, I asked, slightly amused. “As I was saying, Lord Voldemort leans on the Malfoy house mostly. He is the lord of the dark arts.”, he explained, with a little less mirth. “Okay, say I would fund this war for your side, how would I receive my payment plus interest?”, I asked. “I assure you tha”, I interrupted again. “Your assurance means nothing. When the Malfoy fellow asked for a loan he had money, business and estates. What do you have?” “There are those on our side that have quite a bit of”, interrupting him again I said, “Quite a bit is not a number. If you want to do business with me, I have to see numbers.” He looked at me smiled then looked to my father. “Perhaps, the adults can take care of the business from this point on?”, he asked. “You’re not asking for my father’s money you’re asking for mine. And if that’s the way you plan on doing business then no, we will not loan you any money. Good day, sir.” There was that twinkle again, “I assure you I meant no disrespect. I just assumed that your father would much rather handle this most delicate situation. This is war that we are talking about.”, explained. “It’s a Wizarding war, that we are talking about. My father, while I am sure is able, is not a wizard. He is what you would you would call a “muggle”. I’m gonna level with you. My father wants me to be apart of this world, he is sure that I can dominate. Also I’m considered a “half-blood” and the other side would not take to kindly to someone like me. It’s not as if there aren’t enough prejudices for me to deal with in this world. So, If you can come back and bring me some numbers, then I’ll consider giving your a loan seriously.

I finished my dressing and was slightly startled by the house elf popping into my room to hand me a note. I kinda felt that I should have been a little bit more frighten the first time I seen one but they kinda felt familiar. “A note for Master Aaron.”, the shrill voice said. “Thank you.”, I told her. Her eyes bugged and before I could stop her she fell to her knees, “Oh, the Masters does not need thank me. I is just be doing my job.” I got to my knees to caress her face. “My dear, you will let me show my appreciation.”, I demanded nicely. “Thank you, Tessy. I appreciate you.”, I said and her eyes bugged more than they already were before she popped out. She always made me smile. I got her after a few months of studying magic. she’s a lovely creature. I smiled and looked at the note.

You will need to stand with the  
first years during the sorting  
and will be sorted into your house last.  
-Headmaster

I had read about all of the houses and their founders. I felt that I identified more with the Slytherin house. Actually, since the fool approached me almost a year ago I was able to read a lot about this world. Its history was interesting enough. I also caught up on all of the work that I would have done if I had went to another wizarding school. I was pretty easy to remember everything, but practical training was pretty strenuous. I looked to the mirror and only to have it tell me how sexy I look. I smirked and continued to put my locks in one braid and pulled it over my shoulder. I looked at myself for a little while longer then heard chimes, signaling me that it was time Since I set the room to alert me a little later, I had to cast an original spell that I had created after six months of studying magic and theory of it, independently of course. In the year and a half that I knew about magic I studied it like crazy. I lived it, breathed it, and assimilated. I was kinda upset I didn’t know any of these things before. The spell I used on myself was a spell that made me be able to safely move at the speed of light. The spell is constructed by drawing power from not only my magical core, but in the motion you move the wand. The idea is to sort of use your wand as a pen, or in my case my hand or fingers, and pretend to draw an ancient rune for light. that along with the incantation Lux Mobilitate Ultimate Reflexum. I did a lot of studying to see how different spells and runes react to different languages, and learned that some spells are stronger when done in different languages. My theory is that some spells connect to a person’s magical better if they’re spoken in the language of their derivation. I planned to use this as my thesis for an essay I would eventually have to do in theory of magic. The spell mechanics was different compared to how most spells are created. Before I used a runes to construct a spell, spell crafters used arithmancy to craft spells, which is kinda like a hybrid of web design, computer programming, and math. I also studied on how a person’s pure intention and magic could apply effects to the world around them, and that maybe incantations were more of a crutch because spells actually didn’t need incantations. Only will and magic. Of course this was just a theory, but considering I did most of this before I got my gloves, I think I had enough evidence to prove it. After using the spell I had appeared right behind the last person to enter the Great Hall and was currently standing behind all of the first years. With the flick of a finger I cast a strong disillusion charm on myself, to make myself less noticeable. There was just something about being theatrical that made all the more exciting. According to the fool, Hogwarts don’t usually get exchange students like this. My presence would be a big surprise.After the dingy old hat finished singing, one after another the first years were called and they would be sorted into one of the four house. I wouldn’t necessarily call myself a timid person but after the last first year was called I became a little shy. Before the Deputy Headmistress could call my name I dispelled the disillusionment charm. All of the students eye were still to the front because they assumed the sorting was done. “Aaron Sinclair!” The Deputy Headmistress said and I started what look like the longest walk of my life. There were gasps and murmurs as I walked between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. When I sat on the stool and the hat was set on my head, I immediately felt someone or something going through my mind and it just felt wrong. As quick as it entered my mind I pushed it out. “You have to let me in so I can sort you.”, the hat said, “So you are alive? No, you’re just a regular old hat that holds part of a, no, four magical cores. Considering what you’re used for for I would say that those are the founder’s magic.”, I reasoned. “That interesting. I wonder if I could dissect you.”, I finished. “Ahh. Very smart, analytical, and observant. Also from what little I seen before you pushed me out I could tell you already very intelligent for your age. You have quite the thirst for knowledge. Maybe Ravenclaw?”, he suggested. “Considering what I would do with said knowledge, one might compare me to a snake.”, I countered. “Besides, I need people to take me seriously so I need to be around those influential people in the Slytherin house. That’s where I want and need to be.”, I practically told the hat. “But you lack the subtlety to be a snake.”, it rebut. “There is nothing subtle about getting bit in the ass by a snake.”, I said which caused the Deputy Headmistress to giggle and the hat to boom with laughter. “SLYTHERIN!” It boomed and the house reverberated with cheers. I stood and moved to sit with the rest of the Sixth years. I sat on the very edge near where the Fifth years were. As soon as I sat down the fool started to give a small speech, which included a warning of steering clear of the forbidden forest, Warning students about forbidden parts of the castle, and an introduction to the teachers. At the very end of his speech, the professor clad in pink, Umbridge, gain the attention of the Hall. “Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome, and how lovely to see all of your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I’m sure we’re all going to be very good friends. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young Witches and Wizards to be of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school…. Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what must be perfected, and remove practices that must be prohibited.” This was going to be interesting. The fool finished with the words, “tuck in” and food appeared on the table. I love those elves. I was about to start eating the gazpacho the elves gave me personally, since I don’t eat meat, but I felt eyes drilling holes into the side of my head. I turned to face the rest of the sixth years. “Hello.”, I greeted, only for them to not so much as give me blink. I just shrugged and started on my cold soup. “Who are you?”, a voice, not quite as deep as mine but plenty masculine asked. I picked up the napkin from my lap and wiped my lips, just a precaution and spoke, “My name is Aaron, Aaron Sinclaire. How are you all?” They all act in unison, which I thought was creepy, and raised one eyebrow. “You’re American.”, a girl this time said. It was common misconception but no, I was only born in America. “Not really, My mother was from the U.K. and my father was a Latin-American immigrant. I was the first person in my family to be born there.”, I explained. “So. Your mother was a witch? What about your father?”, the blond one ask. I instantly recognized as a Malfoy. “Muggle, my father was a muggle.”, explained still sad about his depating. The looks they started to give me said disgust, that was until I let my magic run rampant a little and beverages around our table started to explode. They all easily determined where, or who, the magic was emanating from and glared. “I am so sorry that happened. I’m just still getting used to magic, I’ve only been using it for a year or so.” that was a lie. I subconsciously have been using magic all my life. If I really wanted something it would appear when I wasn’t paying attention. “They don’t have Wizard schools where you come from?”, the Malfoy asked. “Don’t know, I was never contacted by any, the only reason I gained contact with the wizarding world was because I has business here.”, I explained. “What kind of business?” said the guy with skin the color of mine. “That’s rude, Zambini. Asking a man about his business.”, the girl said. “Please, Pansy. He’s hardly a man. I just doubt someone of his status has any business in our world, especially since he just found out it exist. I wager his mother was some nobody mudblood.” The majority of the people at the table were looking at me, my guess waiting for my reaction to the comment about my mother. “Yaeish fi kawabis bik”, was all I said. It was an ancient curse that took effect when a person went to sleep. When he slept he live every nightmare he has ever had, live every imaginable circumstance that would bring him terror, by the time the morning came he would have pissed in his bed. “What was that?”, a new voice spoke. “Nothing.”, I said with a smile that said just the opposite. Every eye at the table turn their gazes to Zambini, observing him to see if there would be any effect. “Blaise, maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey, that was something the likes I have never heard and it’s clear who the target was.”, said the voice that question the curse. “I’m not afraid.”, of course not, not until tonight at least, “He couldn’t do anything to hurt me.”, he said and smirked towards me. I could tell that eventually, Zambini and I would become good acquaintances. “Excuse me, I think I’ll retire for the night.” before I could leave the table a piece of paper appeared in front of me on the table.

 

Your things have been  
transported to your dorm.  
Have a good night.  
-Headmaster

 

I moved to where I knew the dungeon was but remembered that I needed to wait for the prefect to let me in. I leaned against the wall to wait for someone to let me into Slytherin. I sat there for about five minutes before I got an idea. “Tessy?” With a small pop my house elf popped to me. “Yes master?”, she asked. “I was wondering if you could take me into Slytherin common room.” After I ask the question her eyes lost a little mirth. “I is sorry master. Tessy can’t be doing that.”, she said with a whimper. “It’s fine, Tessy. Thank you anyway.” Just as Tessy popped away there was voice that brought me out of my thoughts, “See. Look at the way he treats House elves, like they’re people. He does not belong in this house. Bet he’ll be crying by the end of the week.”, Zambini said. “And I bet you be crying by morning. In fact I’ve seen your near future and can see you wetting your bed by morning.”,I responded. “So you’re a seer to?”, ask the blonde. “Nope.”, I answered. “Can we get inside. I kinda want to hurry up and make some changes to my sleeping arrangements.” Malfoy just shook his head. “Okay first years and Sinclair, the entrance words are Black Mamba. Make sure you keep it a secret and make sure no one outside of Slytherin house hears it.” After that we moved through the invisible door and into the Common room. As Malfoy showed the First year were they would be rooming, the guy that was interested about the curse I cast on Zambini offered to show me where our dorm was. “So, what’s gonna happen to him?”, he asked. “Nightmares. Until he apologizes for insulting my mother, nightmares.” He looked at me like I was crazy. “Do you honestly believe that he’s gonna apologize because of nightmares?” I looked at him and nodded. “So where are the dorms?” “Ah everyone has their own room. We’re sixth years so our rooms are in the sixth hall. Our names are on the doors.” “Cool. Thanks for telling me. The only problem with that is that I won't be able to see him piss his pants. Shame.”, I said. “You really do belong here.”, he said. “What’s your name?”, I asked. He put a smile on his face and said, “ Theodore Nott. You can call me Theo or Nott, just don’t curse me because clearly you know how to do right.” I smiled and nodded and continued walking behind. “How did you cast it, none of us felt any magic or saw anything. You didn’t even use a wand.” as we turned the corner of the sixth hall. “Well it was an Arabic Gypsy curse. They are usually very subtle. as long as the person who is being cursed hears the curse, the curse uses the subjects own magic to cast it, but only the caster’s magic can break the curse unless the curse entails a lesson to be learned and that person learns that lesson.” I saw my door up ahead and was about to go to but Theo stopped me “How did you come across such magic, it sounds dark. Is it illegal?”, he asked. I chuckled a little, “No it’s not illegal. It way to old for any ministry worker to be aware of it. And even if it was there’s no magical signature. It looks like simple psychological distress and fear.” He looked at me in fear for a little before I wished him a good night and entered my room. The first thing I did was enlarge so it would be about the same size as my room in all of my houses, or mansions. Then I enlarged the bed to the size of a king sized bed. I set up a desk for working and summoned the piano from one of my other homes. As I looked around I was starting to like the way the room looked. I took my computer out of my bottomless bag and set it up at my desk, a printer/fax machine next to it, and summoned a flat screen from one of my homes. All of my pieces of technology was powered by runes and ambient magic. My computer was also spelled to always be connected to the internet. I summoned my mini fridge, spelled to be bigger on the inside. Lastly I summoned the sound system minus the speakers, I learned a way to make my walls project the sound after a month of using magic. Then I looked around and I would have been happy with my room if it weren’t for the windows, or the lack thereof. I don’t know how to create windows underground. I had to think about for a while, then I remembered Tessy. “Tessy?” her entrance was warranted with a small pop. “Yes, Master?” I smiled at her before I said, “Is there anyway possible for you to create some windows or a balcony. I’m not very good with doing so underground.” She looked around as if in awe. “Did Master do all this? Master must truly be powerful. Tessy proud to serve such a powerful master. Tessy be making the balcony now.” and just like that, with a snap there was a balcony. My room was perfect. “Tessy, are you sure that this balcony isn’t interfering with the rest of the castle?” she looked scared. “Tessy made the balcony for only this room master.”, she said. “Thank you Tessy. You’re awesome.”, I complemented and she sighed dreamily. I’m gonna call it a night, Tessy. Think you can wake me by 5 o'clock?” She nodded and I dismissed her. This isn’t so bad.

 

Harry

“I didn't make it up!”, I yelled at Finnegan. “Well. Me mum says you did. Says your liar too!”, he yells back. I was about to say something in regards to what I think of his mother's opinion, that is until Ron spoke up. “Well. Your mum is wrong.” I was glad that I wasn't the one that had to argue with him anymore. “If anyone else has a problem with Harry they have a problem with me.”, Ron explained, using his prefect status to my advantage. I was already hanging off my last nerve, thanks to Umbridge. It's clear to me that she doesn't like me. She'll probably try to make my life hell. I would have gone to sleep completely angry, if it wasn't for Neville. “I believe you Harry. My Gram even cancel our subscription to The Daily Prophet. They obviously tell lies.” He has always been there to believe in me. He trust me, and knows just like my best friends, he trust that I would never do anything to put our world in danger. Thinking back to the day of the trial, Umbridge looked way to pleased to see me in the potential trouble that I was in. She looked like she was out for blood. I also can't get that foreign exchange guy out of my head. I can't help but feel that he will be greatly involved in all of this. I hope he doesn't become my problem. I have enough of those.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_Aaron_ **

 

September 6, 1996, Friday. The first day of classes. Well only one class for me, Defence Against The Dark Arts. It was a nice introduction to the way classes were to be run, kinda. It was really an introduction to the way  **their** Ministry of Magic believe class should be ran. They seem to think that teaching theory would be satisfactory. One would think that with the upcoming war, they would want to teach their youth how to defend themselves. In fact, this teacher seems more interested in denying the obvious, which is foolish. It pissed me off to the utmost pisstivity for her to call Harry Potter a liar. So I did the only logical thing I could think of in regards of getting back her for denying the truth and insulting the one who told it. I provided proof. “I’ve seen him. He is alive.”, I said and the class was silent. One would most definitely hear the proverbial pin drop. “Yeah, gray, lack of nose, bald. I can even give you a description of his wand if need be.” Professor umbridge turned to me. and walked to the back of the class to address me directly. “And how would a foreigner, half-blood come into contact with said “Dark Lord”? Hm?” I looked at her not flinching at all. “I had business to discuss with him and his followers. I have discovered a few of his followers owe me money and I’m hell bent on getting it.” Her face contorted into that of rage. “That is a lie, Mr. Sinclaire. I will not have lies being told in my class.”, she said and just as quickly I retorted, “Then stop telling them to yourself.” “Detention. Both of you detention.” The rest of the Slytherin in the room were looking at me like I was stupid. Class went on for the next hour and a half with no other incident. 

**************

Time skip Slytherin Common Room

 

“Are you stupid? Even if you did actually know the Dark Lord, you don’t advertise it to the school the way you just did. You just put a huge target on your back.”, the little Malfoy scolded. “You say “even if I know the Dark lord” like I don’t know him at all. None of that was a lie. Voldemort has quite a bit of debt.” “You’ll lose your life if you keep speaking lightly of the the Dark Lord that way.”, the girl who I learned was Pansy Parkinson. “For all of your sake you better hope I don’t die. If I do all of your families become bankrupt.” that made the room silent. it gave me the perfect opportunity to ask a question I have been itching to ask.”Blaise. How are you sleeping?”, I asked and he visibly flinched. “Good.” It was silent. Really silent. Honestly, I could really go for a snack. I waved my hand to summon a plate of cookies. As I took one the silence was broken. “What do you mean bankrupt?”, Malfoy asked. I looked to him and gave him a smile that spelled trouble. “Well to answer your question my little ignorant friend, Voldemort has used your family’s fortune in order pay for this war that he been fighting with the side of the light, your Minister owes me about 300 million galleons, give or take some millions, and I technically own all of your money. It took a bit of digging but I found all of those documents that my nobody, mudblood mother had hidden away. And upon my death it is in my will that all of my monetary assets will be put in an overseas account, that includes what I haven’t collected yet as well. That Means all of your family’s fortune. Also let it be know, there is nowhere on earth that it won’t be taken from. It’s only a matter of time before I leave and take it with me, there no way in hell I plan on fighting in your stupid war.”, I finished. Finally hit with more silence I was able to take my first bite of my cookie. “Now that I think about it, most of this country’s assets will have to be liquidated. I have just about all of the pure blood families in debt to me, there’s only three that I can think of off the top of my head that don’t owe me a thing. Weasleys, Potters, and Princes.” I took another bite of my cookie and was about to leave but was stopped by a voice. “There is no way that those freckle face, blood traitors could be worth more than me. I refuse to believe it.”, Malfoy spoke up. I stopped at the entryway to the dorms and beckoned him to come with me. He begrudgingly did. I lead him onto my dorm. “How are you Malfoy? Are you hungry?”, I asked but he just gave me a hateful glare. “Well okay. I wanted to talk to you one-on-one because this is between you and I. Recently I was approached by your father, as well as the other pure blood families, to address the debt issues. And they seem to have come up with there own way of paying their debt. Of course they couldn’t just pay it, but there are other way of appeasing people, their words not mine.” I flicked my hand to summon the contract that was signed by most of their families or at least a copy of it, “I have unique abilities, as you can see. A few of which involves seeing the sentimental value one hold for another person, therianthropy, and hermaphroditism. Most of which are lost in the wizarding world. So your parents came up with a breeding program of sorts.”, I started to explain. “No.”, he said. “Oh, see that’s also in the contract, courtship must be consensual, it’s just the consequence is severe. Fighting in the frontline and being disowned and your family staying in debt. The Dark Lord also spoke on this. He planned to declarer whoever denied a blood traitor.”, I explained. The despair was visible in his eyes. “Draco, when your father signed this, he had the sole intention of keeping you happy and safe. He loves you dearly and with this you won’t have to fight. In fact you’ll never have to face anyone who has ever annoyed you ever after this year. You’ll be the richest man in Wizarding Britain. Also you won’t just have me, you’ll have all your friends that you grew up with as well.”, I tried to make this news a little more bearable. “What all would I be expected to do?”, he asked. “Well, eventually you’ll have to get me pregnant, but other then that, just stand there and be sexy.”, I explained and he blushed. “You don’t have to decide now just when you do, inform your father.”, I said. he nodded and started to walk out of my room. “Wait, Draco.”, I demanded. I walked to him grabbed him to give him a kiss. A passionate kiss, with a hint of lust. I was hell bent on leaving him wanting. “I’m always here when you need me.”, I said before I allowed him to leave. One down, like fourteen to go.

  
  


**_Harry_ **

**_____________ **

**_Near the Lake_ **

**_****************_ **

I can’t get that new guy out of my head. Where did he come from and why does he know so much. I have to talk to Dumbledore about him. “Hey, Harry, what you thinking about?”, Hermione asked. “That new kid. I wonder what he’s up to.”, I responded. “You can’t trust him. He’s a slytherin.”, Ron interjected. “He doesn’t act to much like most Slytherins. Most Slytherins wouldn’t stick up for a Gryffindor.”, Hermione voiced. “Yeah, but he said he had business with Voldemort. Who ever has business with Voldemort can’t be good. Especially if  he lived to tell about it.”, said Ron. “Well I have detention with him tonight after dinner. I’ll try to find out what he’s up to then. 

 

**__________________**

**Time Skip- Detention**

******************************

 

“You’ll both be doing lines today.”, Umbridge said. I started to grab a quill from my bag he simply summoned a pen to his hand and parchment to his desk. Umbridge look really livid at the obvious display of magic. “No, you will both be using one of my quills. Here you are.”, she said handing us both to quills. “You didn’t give us any ink.”, I said. “You won’t need it for these. They’re practically radiating dark magic. I wonder what your Ministry would think of their precious  Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, If something like this gets out, people would point fingers at the Minister for torturing their children. I have the perfect reporter to print such a thing. You know Rita Skeeter don’t you, Potter?”, he said. “Uhh me?”, I ask. Umbridge was livid. She was literally turning red. Starting to look like a human shape valentine. “Are you threatening me? Threatening me is like threatening the Minister of Magic himself.”, she stated with fury. “And by that same logic, you making me use this blood quill is like the Minister doing so himself. So now I can actually tell Skeeter that the  Minister made Potter and I use blood quills as a punishment. Digging deeper and deeper you are.”, he retorted. “You will do your punishment and keep it to yourself, or bad things will happen to you.”, she obviously threatened him. The room got noticeably colder. “ Main ek taamasik vyakti naheen hoon, lekin is sthiti men main is vyakti ko ve kya laayak praapt karana caahate hain. I don’t take to kindly to being threatened myself Umbridge.”, He stated. The room started to reach its normal temperature. “What are we writing?”, he asked. Umbridge was noticeably afraid then change her face to one of anger. ““I must not tell lies.” You’ll write until the point comes across.”, she said, sneering at his change of character. He removed one of the gloves he was wearing, I didn’t even notice them, then he started writing fast and large. Before I could even start he was done with five lines and his arm was dripping with blood. As my eyes widen I heard Umbridge scream. She was holding her arm and screaming. “What’s happening?”, I asked. “Voodoo.”, he simply stated. soon Umbridge was screaming, “Stop! Please stop!” “But your point hasn’t come across yet. This is what you wanted right? For me to use a blood quill. I’m using it. I’m writing my lines. Almost done with whole page. Should I start over when I’m done?”, he asked. That’s when I realized he was doing this to the both of them. “Aaron you have to stop. You’re hurting yourself too. Stop if only for yourself.”, I begged. He was at the bottom of the page and clearly had no more room before he stopped. He held his arm as if to ease the pain. There were two pools of blood, one on the desk and another in front of it, one from Aaron and one from Umbridge. “Come on, I’ll take you to the hospital wing.” He stood, before leaving the desk, he grabbed his glove that has gotten a little blood on it. It didn’t take us long to get to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was surprised to say the least. “What happened to him?”, she asked. “Professor Umbridge made him use a blood quill. I tried to make him stop but he wouldn’t. He had cast a spell that made her feel the blood quill too. I guess he was trying to hurt her to.” “Mister Sinclaire, why did you do this to yourself?”, Madam Pomfrey asked. “She threatened me. Jokes on her, blood quills magic can be healed to a certain degree, voodoo magic can’t. She’s gonna have to let that heal naturally.”, he said. “Voodoo?”, Madam Pomfrey gasped. After she gathered herself she started to cast healing charms to stop the bleeding. “Why did you do this to yourself?”, I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders. The doors to the medical wing burst open and Dumbledore along with Snape and Mcgonagall came in. “What is the meaning of this?”, Mcgonagall scolded the two of us. “Dolores Umbridge has just flooed to St. Mugos.”, she explained. “I turned myself into a human voodoo doll after she gave me and Potter blood quills. She got what she deserved, as the jinx entails.” He put his finger to his head and pulled out a vial. He then proceeded to pull a memory from his head and placed it into the vial. “Here what happened if you want to see.”, he said. “Voodoo is an ancient and lost art. How did you learn such a thing?”, Snape asked. “Traveling.”, he explained. “Haiti, India, Thailand, and the Philippines. I learned a lot of things from the muggles there. Voodoo, gypsy curses, and wiccan rituals. Go figure muggles held the lost wizard arts.”, he explained. Madam Pomfrey had just finished putting bandages on his arm, she couldn’t completely heal him. He raised his glove to his face then snapped to make the blood disappear, then proceeded to put the glove back on. “After this year I plan to go to Africa to learn from the witchdoctors and to search for some lost tombs.” The room was quiet. “You clearly have only the capacity to learn, why aren’t you in Ravenclaw?”, Snape asked. “Are you embarrassed to have me in your house sir?”, he asked. “Yes and no. I’m proud that such a knowledgeable person is in my house. But Slytherins don’t put themselves in danger like this.”, he explained. “But, Sir, I knew exactly what I was doing. I knew I wouldn’t kill myself. I also know that she won’t die. Just a lot of pain. I would also like to make contact with the Prophet, The Ministry of Magic are torturing children for punishment. Skeeter will have quite the field day. Or would it more “Slytherin” to hold on to such information for later use?”, he finished with a sadistic gleam to his eye. “If we’re done here, I would like to go to bed.”, he said then proceeded to leave. “Wait!”, Madam Pomfrey demanded. “You need a blood replenishing potion.”, she explained. She then proceeded to hand him the potion. “Take this to, for the pain.”, she explained them. “I’ll escort you back to the commons Mister Sinclaire.”, Snape said. “I shall accompany you in your walk to Gryffindor, Mister Potter.”, Mcgonagle announced. 

  
  


**_________**

**Aaron**

*****************

 

“Ten points to you for being able to take care of yourself, and ten points for being so knowledgeable with your magic, but twenty points from your for assaulting a teacher. With that being said twenty points to you for having the means to blackmail said teacher.”, Snape said just before we go to the common room. “Thank you sir. I do try my best.”, I replied. “I look forward to your class Monday, good evening, Professor.”, I said. He nodded and proceeded to walk away. “Black Mamba.”, I said to gain entrance to the Slytherin house, then walked in. The room was mainly empty. there was only one person there. “How are you Zambini? Well I hope.”, I taunted. He looked up from where he had his head face down on the table. “Why do you still taunt me? You win. I just want this to stop. These images keep playing in my mind even when I’m awake. Madam Pomfrey couldn’t even sense anything wrong with me, but this isn’t natural. I’m sorry for everything I said just please stop this.”, he begged. “Follow me.”, I said leading me towards my bedroom. Once we entered I offered him a seat at my desk and conjured another seat. “What you said hurt me in a way that I have never been hurt before. My mother was a woman of the best quality. She would have never insulted someone because of their blood status. You say those insults for the sanctity of blood purity, well I’m a half-blood am I less than perfect because of it. You yourself only know less than 1% of what magic is.”, I explained. Then I summoned the contract. “Read that.”, I demanded. After about five minutes he spoke, “How? Why?” “You know how and why. Your parents can’t very well go bankrupt so they entered you in a breeding program of sorts for compensation. Don’t look at this as if they were selling you, they were getting you away from the war. They don’t know how this will end so they’re sending you to be with me. Most of the pure-blood families are. I’ve already spoke to Draco, I don’t really know how he felt about it, but if the kiss was anything to go by then he didn’t mind.”, I said. Just as I was done talking there was a knock at my door. “Enter!”,  said and just like that Draco walked in. “Was this a bad time Aaron?”, Draco asked. “No, it’s okay, you can come in. What’d you need?”, I ask. “Well, can we like talk in private?”, he asked. “Okay, just give me a minute. Now, Blaise. I would love if we were friends, if not more, but the way you treat people will not do. Think about the contract, take this copy and when you come to a decision owl your parents.”, I said. He was almost out of the room when I call to him, “Blaise, I’m always here for you. Okay?”, I asked. He nodded his head before leaving my room. I stood and turn to find Draco looking around my room. “See something you like?”, I asked. “What are these... things?”, he demanded an explanation. I kinda forgot they don’t these things here. “That’s a television, that’s a VHS player and that’s a stereo. The television is for watching shows and movies, which can accessed through the VHS, and the stereo is for playing music.”, I explained. “If that’s for music then what is the piano for?”, he asked. “Well it’s mainly for show but I do play when I feel like it.”, I said. “What are movies?”, he asked. “Oh you are  in for a treat. Wanna watch one?”, I asked. He shrugged. so summoned the Lion King and proceeded to play it for us. I got comfortable on my bed and he just stood there. I looked at him expecting him to join me but he just stood there. “Uhh, wanna join me over here, there plenty of room.”, I said. He then took his shoes off and climbed into my bed. I summoned a bucket of popcorn  as soon as the movie began and the previews ended. For about half of it I think he was more interested in how a metal box was doing what it was doing. He only started to show that he had feeling towards the movie when Mufasa died and Simba tried to wake him up. By the end of it he was shouting and cheering. “Did you like that?”, I asked. “Yes! That was bloody brilliant. Wow. Can we watch it again?”, he exclaimed. Okay.”, I said. His eyes lit up and it was all the answer I needed. I waved my hand and the movie started again. About halfway through I noticed he fell asleep. I smiled then waved my hand to shut everything off. I waved my hand again to make the blankets cover us both. As soon as I settled in he wrapped his arms around me. I never thought I would ever be the little spoon but I he is technically the top. I really didn’t have to much time to think about it because sleep overtook me sooner than I thought it would.

 

**__________**

**Dumbledore**

******************

I had just come out of the pensieve when Snape walked in. “I can’t imagine how he learned such a thing. Do you know how Dolores is?”, I ask Snape. “I just got back from St. Mungo's. They got the bleeding to stop but she is still in pain. She was screaming about expelling him and throwing him Azkaban.”, he explained. “Mr. Sinclaire has his own way of getting out of this I’m sure. He’s an intelligent lad.”, I assured him. “Yes I know, and powerful to. I notice that he doesn’t use a wand. Why is that?”, Snape asked. “Well, every wand he tried rejected him. It seems that his magic would burn out the magical cores in them. He also rejected focuses like the wand so by extension a stalf. It seems that his magic isn’t stored in a core but flowing in his body and out of his body and in every direction. He said that after he started studying magic that he would often cast spells in his sleep, and cause small explosions. He didn’t need a focus he needed something to stifel that flow. That is what the gloves do. They don’t change the flow of his magic but he actually has to focus to use magic. Ollivander was ecstatic to to get to make something  of the sort. It was the first time he made something to fit a person instead of just making a wand in hopes that one day the wand will choose a person. The gloves aren’t sentient like a wand, they simply stifel.”, I explained. “So he’s to powerful for his own good. To bad he won’t fight in the war with us, he would a great help.”, he said. I just smiled. “Just wait, my boy. I’ll take care of such affairs. He may not know it yet but he will aid us in battle one way or another.”, I assured Severus. “Albus, you can’t just manipulate everyone’s lives in a way that only benefit you.”, Severus declared. “But Severus, my boy, I’m not doing it for me, I’m doing it for the world. Tom will never stop if he wins here. We can’t let him.”, I said. “You know I can’t go against you but I do not have to agree with what you’re doing. It’s bad enough what you’re doing to the Potter boy, but he is actually needed to combat the enemy, but Aaron Sinclaire has nothing to do with any of this country’s affairs.”, he argued. “He owns most of the country, it is his job to defend it.”, I retorted. “What if he feels that he needs to defend it from you?”, he asked. “You would have two very powerful enemies and we both know that you won’t survive for more than a year. Potter can only do so much. It is true that the Potter boy can easily be manipulated but Sinclaire is a lot more complex. You’re digging us into a large hole. please stop it Albus.”, Severus demanded and proceeded to exit my office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not in any way own, or should be associated with Harry Potter, movies or books. I am not J.K. Rowling, just a fan.

**_Harry_ **

 

**___________________ **

**_After the Detention_ **

**_***********************_ **

 

I couldn’t get him out of my head. He cursed a professor, uses voodoo, and did it all either to protect me or to get back at her for threatening him. Slytherins usually make threats when someone insult them or throw their family’s power in someone’s face, but he skipped that altogether. All I could do was lie in bed and replay all that happened in my head. He didn’t use a wand, he just snapped to clean his glove. Who exactly is this person. It’s not like I can just ask Dumbledore, he’s just been ignoring me. That  was actually the first time I was in close proximity since the trial, and he didn’t even look at me. I wonder if he’s upset or something. I wonder what Hermione would have to say about the use of voodoo, or maybe Ron since he’s pure-blood. Think I’ll just try to get some sleep.

  
  


**________________________ **

**_Aaron- The Next Morning_ **

**_*****************************_ **

 

I woke up to a warm but strangling feeling. I felt captured, or encompassed. My body was ensnared in arms. I would have panicked but memories of last night flooded my mind. Then I felt  **_“IT”_ ** . His breathing was shallow and even so it was safe to assume that he’s still asleep. I never thought  **_“IT”_ ** would make such an early appearance, and  **_“IT”_ ** sure did come like a thief in the night.  **_“IT”_ ** wasn’t uncomfortable just unprecedented, to me at least. There’s nothing strange about morning wood, I assume, but it’s there. I didn’t know if I should just let it be or wake him up, it is morning. I think I should just wait.

 

**________________ **

**_Ten Minutes later_ **

**_*******************_ **

 

This is just way to queer right now. I mean we’re not even courting yet, and he has to be okay with me being with at least two other people. “Uhh? Draco?”, I asked. “Are you awake?”, I finished. There was a little movement but all that did was make  **_“it”_ ** go from my lower back to even lower and add to the problem he pulled me closer. It was just there now. “Oh wow, okay. Uhm Draco, you have to get up now.”, I said with a little more volume and urgency. It was starting to affect me and that was only exasperated by the fact that his hands started moving from their initial place. If his hands kept moving the way they were he would eventually touch some things. “Draco, please get up before subconsciously start something you might not consciously want to finish?”,I said feverishly. With my luck, I expect him to do something to make the situation more absurd. I didn’t expect him to snuggle impossibly closer, kiss me behind my ear, then speak, “Who said I was sleep?” I couldn’t help the moan that was released, he has the sexiest morning voice. Then he grabbed it, not his  **_“IT”_ ** , but my  **_“IT”_ ** . “At least I know you’re attracted to me.  **This”** , he said with one solid tug, “proves it.” I was a whimpering mess. Why in the hell did I wait to lose my virginity. God I wish I had at least changed into some pajamas last night, the barrier of clothes would be a lot thinner if I did. He started kissing behind my ear again. I was so close to losing myself to lust but I then remembered what I read in one of my mother’s journals, that I found with all of her business documents, that I was very well able to become pregnant, just as easily as any female. “Draco, wait. I can’t do this yet.”, I blurted out. All movements stopped, and he retracted his hand from my crotch. “Why, what’s wrong?”, he asked. “I can become pregnant if we do this, I know eventually I will have to, because of the contract, but I can’t be pregnant yet. It’s to dangerous here.” We were silent for a little while, but then he spoke again, “I know a contraceptive spell” but I interrupted him, “No! We can’t use those on me, they can permanently damage that part of me.”, I explained. “We’ll have to use muggle contraceptives or wait.”, I said. “How do you know that you’re a hermaphrodite anyway?”, he asked. “My mother left journals explaining everything to me. Her brother was a hermaphrodite and so was one of her fathers. It only stands to reason that I am to. She was one too, at one point at least. Her fathers had those parts removed from her when she was young. They didn’t want people to look at her as if she was strange for looking like a female but having those parts, it was easier to hide my uncle’s situation.”, I explained. “Other than that how do you know that you’re one?”, he asked. “Well.”, I started “I self lubricate in an area near my anus.”, I admitted. “Because of what we were just doing I am plenty lubricated. I also, uhm, menstruate. Mostly always during the end of the month, mines ended a few days ago.”, I relented. It was silent once more. “So. You are really like a girl?”, he asked. “Yes and no. During those times of the month and if or when I ever become pregnant my body produce Luteinizing Hormone, estrogen, and  progesterone in large amounts, but normally my body produces larger amounts of testosterone. That’s how you can establish gender between people like me. My uncle’s body produces testosterone my mom’s body was more feminine.”, I explained. “What about oral?”, he asked “Or hand jobs?”, he continued. “I guess that would be okay. But I can ask my house elf to get my younger sister to get me some condoms then deliver them to me by tonight.”, I said. “Tessy.”, I called a pop notified me that she had popped in. “Yes, Master, Aaron?”, she asked. I waved my still gloved hand and the pens and paper on my desk started to create the note I needed her to deliver, then floated to her hand upon completion. “I need you to give that note to my sister, make sure you are unseen by her boyfriend. Okay?”, I finished. The short elf puffed out her chest, as if saluting me, then popped out. “What are condoms?”, Draco asked. I was stunned for some reason. When I was fourteen I was given the talk. My dad explained that sex was sacred, and that it should be done when you found someone that you love, but if I were to ever disregard those words, I was to use a condom. He even showed me how to use a condom with a banana, which was the weirdest thing ever. “Well, they are cylindrical pieces of rolled up rubber, silicon, or for people that are allergic to those kinds of things, sheep or lamb skin, that completely covers the penis to prevent fluid transfer during sexual penetration.”, I explained. “They also lower the chances of transmitting STDs.”, I explained more. It was quiet for a while before either of us spoke again. “Wanna take a shower before you start the day?”, he asked. “Yeah. I do.”, I plainly stated. “I should do that, I really wanna get to breakfast before I have to finish telling all of your friends about the contract. Your families want me to take at least three partners, but that’s a bad idea. I’m still in the process of explaining that to them.”, I said. “Why is it bad for you to be with three of us at a time?”, he asked. “Inbreeding. It would take far longer for us all to have to start breeding with other families if we not pour all of the genes from the gene pool inside of a total of 4 offspring also we don’t want to flood the next generations gene pool with people that are related to each other. That’s what happened to the original pure-bloods. They knew they couldn’t survive after a generation of pure inbreeds, so, a few families married their children to muggles. It’s gonna take several generations but it is imperative that we do not have brothers and sisters bedding each other or the genes might mutate because of inbreeding. I need to look at the contract then look at all of the present families family tree, so I can see which pairs would be acceptable.”, I started rambling. I didn’t really notice the body behind me stiffen before I got out of bed. “Is all of this just business, is it just for the sake of blood purity? Is this just any other marriage contract my father received after I was born?”, he asked solemnly. “What? No. Why would you think that?”, I asked slightly confused. “Well. You just seemed so detached. You went to explaining how you work, how we would work to studying family trees for selective breeding. You basically just threw everything about how humans feel out the window. You basically just started doing everything that I parents have been planning to do with us since the day we were born. Can’t we just let thing happen the way they would normally happen, without interference?”, he asked sincerely. “Besides, we’re still young, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”, he finished. It did sound a bit insensitive. “Okay. I guess you’re right. Wanna take a shower with me?”, I ask, to try to sway the conversation in a different direction. “Actually I think I should get to my room before someone thinks something happened to me. Pansy’s over protective like that sometimes. I’ll meet you at breakfast though.” Before he stepped through the door he winked at me and if my skin would have permitted I would have blushed. After I got my feelings in control I proceeded to my bathroom, which I had to make alterations to, and began to strip. The first thing I took off were my gloves. I took the right one off no problem, but taking the left one off was sort of painful. Normally blood quills just use the writer's blood in lieu of ink, but with the added jinx, which demanded that a sacrifice be made, it actually cut into my skin as well as took my blood. Madam Pomfrey manage to stop most of the bleeding, but my bandages and the bottom of my glove was coated in blood. “Tessy?”, I called out. Her arrival was warranted with a small pop. “Yes, Master?”, she asked only for her eyes to widen beyond what they already were, “Master is injured.”, she said, silently demanding an explanation. “Yeah, Professor Umbridge made me use a blood quill for detention last night. It’s fine Tessy, really. i just need a First Aid kit. Can you bring me one?”, I asked. She pushed aside her anger from hearing of my abuse and popped away for a few seconds only to pop back in with a First Aid kit. With said Kit I cleaned the wound, applied ointment, then wrapped it in gauze. After said wound was wrapped I put my right glove back on, so that I could cast a waterproofing charm on the gauze. Tessy watched the whole thing, so that she could see if I was taking care of the problem properly, then popped away. After the wound was treated again, I removed the rest of my clothes and proceeded to bathe myself. Washing my hair was taxing, but achieved none the less. After drying myself, wrapped myself and my hair in two separate towels, I then picked out my clothes. It’s not really warm out, but it isn’t really cold either so I decided on black straight legs, a white tank top, shiny black formal shoes that I was told were made from dragon hide, a black caiman belt that had a eagle for a belt buckle, and I decided not to braid my hair. I put my gloves back on and left my room. I don’t know if Hogwarts have a rule against tattoos, but I have no problem displaying them, or what little of them that can be seen since my gloves cover about half of my forearm. Passing the common room I could see there were a few people there but it was mostly empty. The walk to the Great Hall was short and I was able to slip in with hardly anyone noticing me. When I sat down I filled my bowl with fruit and got a couple pieces of toast. “Why are you always wearing those gloves?”, a female voice asked. I looked up to see Pansy Parkinson right across from me. “They help me use magic. They are kind of like a wand for me.”, I half explained then continued eating my fruit and toast. Breakfast was relatively quiet, the only thing that got my attention was the eyes drilling holes in the back of my head from across the room, if only they knew that I could sense things like that. “So what are you doing today, Aaron?”, Blaise asked. “Since when did you two get on a first name basis?”, Theo asked me in a whisper. “Since he apologized and broke the curse.”, I whispered back. “After breakfast I’m going out and meditating near the lake. I just what’s wanna see conspiring in the universe.”, I answered. “What do you mean by that?”, asked Draco. “I’m an Oracle. Meditation is something that should be expected.”, I said in an a matter of fact tone. “You said you weren’t a seer.”, Blaise said. “I’m not a seer, I’m an Oracle. They are different. Seers can supposedly  see into the future and profess it to be supernatural. An Oracle can see things as if they are apart of the universe and instead telling what will happen next, they can conspire wise counsel. I’m just a bit more logical than a seer also a lot more powerful.”, I explained. “So what does being an Oracle entail?”, Parkinson asked. “Mostly the same Divination that seers practice just a little more vivid. I also can see and communicate with spirits.”, I further explained. “You mean like headless Ni”, her question was interrupted by the sound of flapping. Guess the mail is here. The owls swept down and swiftly dropped the mail on the table next to the people that it was addressed to. I wasn’t surprised when I got a howler from the Ministry. Of course I refuse to open it, but that Pansy Parkinson. “Is that a howler, what did you do?”, she asked. I slowly chewed the fruit that I had in my mouth then swallowed. “I turned myself into a voodoo doll and connected myself to Umbridge after she gave me a blood quill last night. The jinx made the effects of the quill worst then it would have been, but it was worth it.”, I said. I waved my hand and cleared what was in front of me, and at the same time a parchment and pen appeared in front of me. I then began to write my response to the howler. Once I finished it, I tapped it with my index finger and made a howler of my own. Once done I whistled thus summoning my black greater sooty owl. She swooped down and snagged the letter out of my hand and flew away. I then flicked my wrist making the howler I received burst into flames. “I saw this coming.”, I said. I no longer had the stomach to eat so I excused myself and did exactly what I said I would do. I unrolled my yoga mat and sat in a full lotus, which took me a long time to learn to do. As soon as I sat on it I felt the magic in the mat turn my into something more comfortable. It didn’t take me to long to fall into a trance. I felt my body and mind become two separate entities. The first thing I did was focus on my sister and I instantly transported to her side. She was sitting with her boyfriend on a couch in the house we were living in since we moved to Europe, we had a flat in London. They were watching movies. I then focused on my familiar. I was then transported to India, instantly of course.

 

While on my vacation, in India, I stumbled upon a pack of hell hounds or canis lupus pyronoid. The hound had just been born like three weeks prior to my intrusion. I sat still so I wouldn’t seem like a threat to its mother or surrounding pack. When the thing climbed into my lap, it scared me because I didn’t want it to catch my scent, and not be accepted by its mother. After about five minutes of it sitting my lap, sniffing me, and rolling around on me, I realized that I was being surrounded by the rest of the pack. I was not expecting to hear a voice talk to me. “My runt seems to be drawn to the power you exude. He will eventually want to bond with you as your familiar. Do you except him?”, the voice asked. After I got over my shock I spoke back, “Who is that? Show yourself.”, I demanded, more than asked. “It was I”, said a fire hound walking towards me from the group surrounding me. “I am the Alpha of this pack and that pup is the runt of the litter of pup that my mate just had. He is also my favorite of the four and has chosen to bond with you.”, It explained. “How are you talking to me?”, I asked avoiding answering the question. “This is not the first time your kind has stumbled upon our pack ground, however this is the first time that one of your kind has survived this long. This is because of your intentions. You had no intention to reveal our existence nor did you plan to try and remove us from our home. My favorite has also found a potential partner in you. And as for how I am talking to you, you would call it telepathy, we call it a pack bond, My foolish son has already extended the bond to you and is desperately waiting for you to accept. Through this incomplete bond is we are communicating, as I am able to do with all members of my pack and vise versa. Should you accept the bond, I will mark you as part of my pack and a pup of my own litter. I sense in you lose grief of a lost father, and I offer you that relationship with me if you choose to accept the bond with my favorite. You will gain a family, a partner, and pack protection. Your fights will become our fights.” I thought about it for a while before I gave them my decision. “I accept.”,I said. “Good, now push some of your magic out towards your new partner and complete the bond.”, he instructed. Once I had done that both the pup and I were engulfed in flames. Not  any kind of flames that would cause any harm to either of us, or any fire hound for that matter. “For your bond with my favorite, you have gained the power necessary to be close to him, should he reach his full potential. May his flames become as intense the bond has predicted.”, The Alpha said, the following howls were the rest of the pack voicing their agreement. The new bond allowed me to know that. I was also able to feel just how intense the flames were. The heat was nothing compared to the weight of it.

  
  


Thinking of that day makes me smile. I spent the rest of the day sitting with my partner and my new brothers and sister. Their mother quickly accepted me as her own and was soon grooming me. I hovered over the pack and watched out for my familiar. I found him in the center of the pack grounds wrestling with his sister. I have no doubt she challenged him though. Since the day we bonded she has wanted to take me away from him, forgetting the fact that we can not become unbonded. He pinned her easily and their little tussle ended. They have all gotten so big since that day, especially my partner. He went from being the runt to being larger than his siblings. He was trying to become strong so that I might take him from the pack grounds, I promised him I would after he became bigger and stronger. I guess that’s why his sister tries to take me. I think that he’s strong enough now, he’s nearly at my waist. After I got my fill I focused on Umbridge. I could practically feel the ill intent towards me. I checked on all of those people that I have business with and I peek in on the one person that I don’t feel comfortable around. Dumbledore. He gives me the creeps. I was interrupted by the image of the headmaster by a feeling from my body. That means someone is messing with me, or about to. Focusing on my body I could see myself not in any immediate danger, just the red head buffoon from Gryffindor, he had his wand pointed at me, more specifically my hair. I focused my magic and clenched my fist. He deserves what’s coming to him for choosing an enemy he knows nothing about.

  
  


_____

**_Harry_ **

**_*******_ **

 

I told Ron that it wouldn’t end well. I told him that Aaron is someone that he shouldn’t be engaged the way he did. No he just had to test him. “There’s no way someone can be that powerful.”, he says. “There’s no way he’s stronger than me.”, he says. I’m kinda starting to see what everybody means by foolish Gryffindor. Seriously, this has to be the stupidest thing he has ever done. “Harry! Harry, help!”, he screamed. but there’s no way I’m going to provoke him. I saw him carve up his arm just to cause someone else pain. He’s clearly a psychopath. So here I am, watching the squid and a tentacle of water throw Ron around like he was a ball. I wonder how he convince the squid to play catch with him. “Harry, I thought you were my friend!?”, he shouted. The group of eyes, I didn’t know were watching the altercation, turned towards me. I didn’t know what to do. I helped him plenty by telling him not to do it, and honestly it doesn’t look painful. “How am I going to help you?”, I asked in a whisper. There were people from all the houses there watching. The Slytherins were laughing, the Hufflepuffs looked mildly concerned, Ravenclaws look like they found something new to learn, and the Gryffindors were angry one of their own were in such a predicament. No one even thought to find the origin of this. No one expected the seemingly sleeping Aaron Sinclaire. But I saw it, I know how he cast spells. Normally he snaps but I guess he can cause an equal amount of damage by clenching his fist. At the current moment the tentacle of water and the squid were in a playful match of tug of war, using Ron as the rope of course. No one had thought to get a professor to help him yet. After about ten more minutes Snape came walking toward the lake with his wand raised. “ **Stupefy** ”, he cast stunning the squid. The tentacle of water made a gesture that said confusion and just gently placed him on the shore then dissolved. Ron immediately tried to stand but failed because he was dizzy. The Slytherin were still laughing and it would have quickly escalated into something more serious if not for Snape's presence. “What is going on here!” Snape demanded more than asked. He looked around towards the surrounding student and I subtly pointed to Aaron. A brief flicker of understanding flashed through his eyes and then it was gone. Off to the side of all of this I saw Aaron start to stir a little. When his eyes open a bit I didn’t see any features that could be associated with an eye, it was all white. After he blinked a few times some of those eye like features started returning to eyes. “It was the new kid, he did this to me.”, Ron accused. “Ask Harry he saw the whole thing.”, Ron further explained. “How could you just blame it on him, he’s been in a trance this whole time.”, Theodore Nott countered. “What do you mean by “a trance”?”, Snape asked. “He said he would be meditating here after breakfast, he’s been like that for the last three hours. Malfoy and I tried to break him out of it before, but he didn’t wake.”, Nott explained. The crowed turned toward Aaron where he was still coming out of his “trance”, as Nott called it, and his eyes were still slightly pale. “See?”, Nott asked “His mind was far away from here. There’s no way he could have done it.”, he defended. Sound reasoning really, but I know better. “Harry, you saw thought. He had to have done this!”, Ron argued. “And do pray tell why would Mister Sinclaire have a reason to do something like this?”, Snape asked, effectively shutting Ron’s mouth. “I know why he would, if he did indeed do this.”, spoke one of the first years from Ravenclaw that had saw everything. “Weasley was walking from behind and had his wand drawn like he was gonna hurt him or something.” the kid explained. “So if he did this it was to protect himself?”, Snape asked the first year. The kid nodded and looked as if he had reached a deliberation. “Weasley, that’s thirty points for trying to assault a student. Sinclaire if you are with us now you get thirty pointy for effectively defending yourself in your most vulnerable state.”, Snape explained. “I am never vulnerable, Professor.”, Aaron spoke though his eyes were still a little foggy looking. He still didn’t move much, but i’m guessing that since he spoke that he was coming out of his trance. “Are you alright over there?”, Nott asked “You look blind.”, he continued. “I am to some degree blind at the moment, and sort of paralyzed. Just coming back to myself.”, he said. “Though I do have to admit, playing catch with a giant squid was something new to me. Will you please release it? It is innocent in all of this.”, he asked. “Weasley, you should be lucky he didn’t curse you. He can do so without using magic.”, Nott said. “He could curse you and you wouldn’t know.”, Parkinson picked up. They were interrupted by Aaron clearing his throat to get their attention. “Do please keep my abilities to yourselves, should you see yourselves on the receiving end of them.”, all three of us tensed up at the promise. “They’re right, Ron. You shouldn’t have done that.”, I scolded. He just stormed off. “Potter seems to have gotten a brain cell.”, Malfoy teased, at my admittance. “We had detention together last night, Draco. He saw me use magic then.”, Aaron spoke as he started to move from his mat and stand. As he stood his clothes changed and he was standing in a pair of black denim pants. He stretched a bit and walked forward. “I hope he doesn’t try again. I wont be merciful twice.”,  he said. “What do you mean by that?”, ask another red head. “Ginny, don’t challenge him.”, I tried to demand. “There is a professor here if you want duel him, now’s the perfect time to challenge him.”, Malfoy urged her. “I challenge you to a duel, Sinclaire.”, I had to face palm at the sheer stupidity of the girl. Gryffindor inch for inch they both are. “No.”, he said in monotone. I relaxed a little, he would have killed her. “And why not, afraid you’re gonna lose?”, she taunted and got a few noises of agreement from other Gryffindors. “No, because you don’t have a second.”, he stated plainly. “You would surely die dueling against me, and I’m gonna want to kill you if you don’t leave my atmosphere this instant.”, The air around the group got impossibly cold and I knew that my que to get her out of there. “Come on Ginny let’s go.”, I demanded. “Accept my challenge.”, she demanded, completely ignoring me. “Okay. Professor, will you be a witness to this death?”, he asked Snape. “I will witness this it.”, Snape said. “Draco, will you be my second?”, he asked. “Of course.”, Malfoy returned with a wicked gleam to his eye. “Harry, will you be my second?”, Ginny asked me. “No. I disapprove of you jumping into something so foolhardily like this. I will not help you in this.”, I stated “Fine. Dean, will you be my second?”, she asked and he foolhardily followed her. The duel started with Ginny throwing curse after curse, jinx after jinx, and charm after charm. He simply stood there with a shield that he created wordlessly. “Fight me!”, she demanded. He just shook his head and pointed to the sky. She looked up and was struct by, seemingly natural, lightning. He turned his sights on Dean but he had dropped his wand to omit himself from the duel. The area was eerily quiet after what just happened. No one knew how to act. Ginny was most likely dead. Snape moved to her quickly and started casting diagnostic spells. “She’s not dead.”, he stated flatly. “Yeah, I held back a bit. Does she need to be moved to St. Mungo's or Madam Pomfrey? She’s in pretty bad condition.”, he asked. She just has third degree burns and some nerve damage. Pomfrey can fix that.”, Snape assured. He waved his gloved hand and Ginny disappeared. “You know she might be a squib after this. I struct her magical core, not her person.”, he stated. “Was she at all paralyzed?”, he asked. “I don’t know if there was any lasting nerve damage.”, Snape answered. “Twenty points to you, Potter, for using your brain and not accepting Ms. Weasley’s request.”, Snape rewarded. “I pick and choose the battles that I can.”, I explained. He gave me a small smile, nodded, then turned and walked away. His robes billowed as he did. I looked around and everybody present were staring at him, there looks varied of course. Some looked at me like I was a monster, some seemed attracted to me, or his power, and some looked uninterested. He just shrugged his shoulders, and left in the same fashion as Snape, but less dramatic. 

 

___________

**_Dumbledore_ **

**_**************_ **

 

“I demand that boy be expelled! He assaulted my son and permanently removed my daughter from this school. He turned her into a squib, Albus! How do you expect her to marry Harry now? How can she possibly prove herself a worthy bride?!”, the Weasley matriarch all but screeched. “I am sorry, Molly, but I can not do that. Aaron Sinclaire was only defending himself against Ronald, and Ginerva did challenge him to a duel after she was warned she would die. I do feel sorry for what happen to her, but not so much that I will expel one of my brightest students for her mistake.”, I tried to explain. “Ginny used to be one of Hogwarts brightest students.”, Molly Weasley said with a vindictive undertone. “Vindictiveness will get you nowhere. The best thing you can do for yourself and your daughter is to work with the healers to find a way to heal young Ginny’s legs. Let me deal with things at Hogwarts.”, I finalized. “I do not approve!”, She screeched. “Well I can only say that I’m glad you’re not the Headmistress.”, I said calmly. Molly is one of the only people that could ever bring out my indifferent persona. I guess years of being a mother of a large family of wildlings has made her expect people to bend to her will. She to brash to get what she wants, from me at least. “Is he going to be punished at all?!”, she asked desperately. “No.”, I said indifferently. “You’re so weak, Albus. You always have been. Weak and stupid.”, she tried taunting. “Yes. Well let’s not forget who’s poor and barely scraping by. Maybe you should ask Mister Sinclaire for a hand out. His family is famous for giving loans.”, I countered. She turned impossibly red and stormed to the flue. “Don’t come back here unless we have real business. I would hate to have to ward Hogwarts against you as well as the Death Eaters.” With a flash of green she was gone, but that stare would forever be ingrained in my memory. I can not say that I am sorry for what happened to Ginny. She was warned and she foolishly challenged someone she had no knowledge about. She could have died and still I would not care because there is so much more to think about and do. I have to get Sinclaire and or Harry to fund our side, I have to get the Ministry out of my school and i have to collect all of these damn horcruxes so Harry Potter can kill this bastard and find a way to take credit. This all make killing Grinwald seem so much simpler. Almost forgot about  this half dead arm of mines. I wonder if Aaron can do something about it. His magic is far greater than anything I could have ever think possible. Turning someone into a squib would make things so much simpler than all of this. I’m getting to old for all of this.


	4. Prehistoric Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating, my laptop is out of order and the bluetooth keyboard for my tablet is just the worst. But I'll do what I can for now on.

Aaron

 

The school was quiet, at least around me. News of what happened to Ginerva Weasley got around fast, not just in school but to their Ministry of Magic too. I spent half the day speaking with Aurors about use of dark magic. Obviously they didn’t find proof of such and moved on. I know they have Umbridge still watching me. Speaking of Umbridge, she’s a menace. It’s a few months until the semester end and what I call The Wall of Rules almost is touching the ceiling. There’s so many rules that you can barely see all of them, because they’re so high up on the wall. It also got around to mostly all the fifth through seventh year Slytherins, that they were going to join the “breeding program”, as Voldemort coined. At first the majority of them outright denied it, but after a few months of getting to know me and actually studying the contract, they learned to accept it. I had also introduced my fire wolf, or hell hound, familiar, Temper, to the school. Temper was so excited when I called him. He practically dislocated my shoulder when we fought.

 

*****Flashback******

 

Draco, Blaise, and I were in care of Magical Creatures when Hagrid, as he prefer to be called, brought up the topic of creatures in the canis genus. The class had made me think about him and kind of missed him. So I spoke up, “Hagrid, what do you know about fire wolves?” He looked at me as if I was crazy before he spoke. “Aaron is it? Fire wolves or hell hounds are a myth. So nothin’.” “What do you mean they’re a myth?”, I asked incredulously. “They’re not real. Aaron, you shouldn’t believe everything you read.”, he said in a scolding manner. “What if I can prove that they aren’t a myth?”, I asked. “Aaron, if you can prove that a mythical creature is real, and I will give Slytherin a hundred points, but since I know for a fact that they aren’t, moving on, then .”, he retorted. I smirked and  reached for the bond that Temper and I made almost a year and a half ago. “Temper to me.”, I said. “What?”, Blaise asked but was cut off by a certain pillar of flame. Hagrid in the middle of his sentence, stopped and tried to push the students closing around back. “Ge back, all of ya!”, he yelled, but I slipped past him anyway. “Sup, Temper?” I said as his flames started to clear away. “You bastard! How dare you wait so long to call me. I wanted to start traveling with you a long time ago! Where the hell are we anyway?! Who hell are these people!?”, he yelled. I was twitch with anger over his language. “Who taught you how to speak those words?”, I spoke through gritted teeth. “I learned from you.”, he said smugly. “You know I never once taught you those words!”, I yelled. “You didn’t have to, we share the same mind. I learned by assimilating your memory.”, he said with a smugness that only Draco Malfoy could match. I growled threateningly and stepped forward. “Stand down Aaron. Do you really want to let all of these people see you get pinned by me?” and that did it. I transformed to my Animagus form, which is a grizzly bear, and roared at him. The class that was already weary of the fire wolf stepped farther back to avoid the wrath of the bear. “So you wanna go, huh?!”, he yelled before charging me. He moved so fast, before I could do anything he got under me, using his flames he threw me up about five feet. I landed on my back as a bear but soon transformed back to myself. “Uhh. Okay. You win. You gotten so strong, you’ll definitely become Alpha one day.”, I said congratulating him. “You really think so?”, he asked in an almost child like way. “Yes. Do I get that hundred points now, Hagrid?”, I asked out of breath. “What is that?”, Draco asked, “This is my familiar, Temper. Temper this is Draco Malfoy.”, I introduced “How is that thing talking?” He screeched. “How is that thing so rude? See that what that feel like, being called a thing.”, he taunted. Draco looked shocked then angry. “See here you mutt” but he was cut off by me yelling “No! Don’t call him that. If you do I can’t protect you cause my shoulder is dislocated.”, I explained. “They both glared at each other before Blaise offered to help me to the infirmary. “No, wait. Not until we get our hundred points.”, I said. Hagrid was just looking around like he had lost his class and was standing in a field with well a pack of hell hounds. “Yah, uhh hundred to ya.”, he said and  Blaise walked with me while Temper followed. “Partner is this one your mate?”, Temper asked. I looked to Blaise and we both shared the same look. “Uhh...Kinda, I guess.”, I tried to explain. “What do you mean you guess. Is he yours or not?”, Temper demanded. “Are you?”, I ask Blaise trying to avoid the question. “What about Draco?”, Blaise asked. “What about him?”, Temper growled. “Go through my mind, it’s hard to explain.”, I said. Once we had reached the door to the infirmary,”So, you joined a harem?”, he asked confused. “Sort of. I answered as we entered the room. “What do we have here. Mister Sinclaire I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want to see you in here anymore. I hope you aren’t using Voodoo.” she scolded. “Sorry Madam Pomfrey. Play time got a little rough with my familiar. I kinda dislocated my shoulder. I didn’t hit my head or anything and my back doesn’t hurt. Just the shoulder.”, I explained and tried to appease her. “I thought you would be better at healing me then myself considering I’m untrained.”, I continued. The last part must have appeased her because her face became less tense. “Sit down and relax.”, she said as I turned around to sit on the bed I was hit by a wave of pain that was only explained by the words “Suggero ”. Temper started growling but stopped when firmly said, “Stop!” Temper settled down but voiced his anger. “She attacked you after you turned your back. Let me dispose of her?”, he demanded more than asked. I moved my shoulder around and got a few pops. “She didn’t attack me. Madam Pomfrey would never attack a patient. She’s the sweetest, most honest, and nurturing medical professional I ever met. She did what she did because she knew I knew that fixing my shoulder was going to hurt and that I wouldn’t relax, which is part of the procedure. If I was tense it would have heal crooked or something so she did it why I wasn’t paying attention. You should be thanking her for fixing your mess.”, I informed him in a scolding tone. He whined at my words but walked over and lick Pomfrey’s hand in appreciation. She didn’t like that but she did pat his head.  

 

    ****Flashback End****

 

Temper has been to the infirmary everyday helping Pomfrey and learning how to heal people.  I was in my way to divination. Me personally I think Trelwenay is a fraud but it's nice to have a class that I can meditate in. That's the class that I watch Dumbledore in.so far I haven't gotten anything, but I'm still looking. I walked into class and sat with the rest of Slytherin. As the class started Trelawney started going on about scrying I sat back and just ignored her. “Uhh, Mister Sinclaire. Are you paying attention?”, she asked. “No.”, I said in monotone. “And why might that be?”, she asked. “You're a fraud. There's nothing a fraudulent seer can teach a skilled Oracle.” I said. She looked doubtful. “I highly doubt you're an Oracle, much less a skilled one.”, she said. “See, if you were a seer you would be able to see that I am, much like I'm able to see you're not a seer. The only other person close to what I am is a fifth year here and everyone passes her off add some dizzy blond. In fact she's one of the only other people that I know who is as close to the spirits as I am. She just calls them nargels for some reason.”  I explained and went back to trying to meditate. “I highly doubt this story you are telling.”, she mocked. “And I highly doubt you have ever had a vision. You’ve probably experienced a magical induced hallucination someone made sound like a prophecy in order to manipulate another person. This is what I see, this is the truth.”,I explained. “I don't think you should mock the art of divination like that.”, she warned. “I don’t mock it, nor do I appreciate being accused of such. I am the first brother of the Gorgon Sisterhood. You might want to choose your next words wisely, lest you find yourself not seeing anything ever again.  Take my warning, it’s better than the advice I gave the poor Weasley girl before she went the way of the lame. Did you know, of course you didn’t know, that there’s a ritual that a genuine seer or oracle can perform to punish those that falsely claim to have the talent. Like most punishments it’s painful and the end result will make sure you never see anything ever again, magical means included. So, professor would you like to try it? It would take no time at all.” I taunted. She shook her head any many Slytherins were snickering at her. “No, I would not like to try that ritual, Mr. Sinclaire. What I would like from you is to serve a detention with Professor Mcgonagall for the remainder of the week. I will not tolerate rudeness.”, she scolded. “It was not intention to be rude, but fraudulence of such a noble and Ancient practice will not be tolerated by any of the genuine and spiritual, practitioners of divination. I urge you to retire from this establishment. It would surely keep you from offending anyone else.”, I explained. “While I apologize for putting you in situation that offended you, but your religious preferences isn’t just cause for you to demand I leave.” she said “ besides you can only be upset with the curriculum. If you find fault with it, then you can just drop my class.”, She opted. “Clearly you didn’t listen so let me reiterate: #1. Being an Oracle or a seer demands certain spiritual aspects, not religion. #2. The curriculum is just fine. I have a syllabus and If I didn’t like it I wouldn’t have signed up for this extra curricular. Tho, nothing in the syllabus said that the teacher would parade around, making everything about divination look and seem silly and foolish. #3. (My eyes went misty and glossy) I see you begging to keep your job and home with little to no sucess done by yourself. Whatever. I’m dropping your class. Just thought someone here was competent enough to teach me something.”, I said while walking out of the class.

 

 

*****Time Skip*******

 

That evening before dinner, I caught myself thinking about Draco and I. We haven’t actually had actual sex, but we have done some things. Draco has kind of taking a liking to rimming almost every night of the week. He also owled his father to inform him that he was okay with being with me. He took it a step further by having his father present me with a marriage contract. Draco said he didn’t mind that I would eventually have to have sex with one or two of his friends, he just made it clear that he would have to be present. So I was just staring at the bonding ring that was given to me, it branded me as the future matriarch to the Malfoy line, I also gave Draco the signet ring for my family to make him the heir to the Sinclaire line. My sister never took the ring, she wanted nothing to do with her magical heritage, although she’s an excellent witch. She isn’t like me. She’s just female.  Lucky I had a sister, she was there to help me the first time I bled. I was so freaked out, and didn’t even want to move. Being the amazing sister she was, she got me a but load of choclate and cuddled me. That was shortly after I turned seventeen, that’s when everything else about me changed too. My magic changed in nature, I became closer to the spirits, and other things too. I was just sitting on my bed when Draco walked in.  I wasn’t doing anything really but looking at my ring. I was engaged to be married, and I was happy. “Are you happy with it?”, he asked, realizing what had my attention. “I love it.”, I replied. “Good, because I don’t want you to ever take it off. That ring means that you’re mine.” , he declared.  I love it when he gets possessive. It’s just so… hot. I couldn’t help the moan I released because of his words. Then the way he looked at me. “Draco, we have to go to dinner soon. We can’t do this right now.”, I reasoned. “We can have a house elf bring us something. Besides, I want to taste you again. You're just my favorite flavor.”, he said. Before I could protest he has already waved his wand and my clothes were gone. I quickly had my hands over my my privates trying to hide myself.  “No, you know I don’t like you hiding yourself from me. I love every part of you.”, he said. As soon as I moved my hands away he flipped me on my stomach. He always gets me like this. It always happens so fast. Before I could say anything or object, there was a  tongue inside of me and every previous thought I had was gone.  After weeks of doing this, he became an expert in my body, he knows just how get me to to orgasm quickly and he alway does it purposely. So when the time came for me to have my big O, he opened his mouth wide to catch the juices that would eventually slip out of me. The first time that happened, I was so scared. I didn’t know what was happening to me. At first it like the best feeling ever, then just a rush of liquid coming out of me and down my legs. Draco said, and I quote ‘’That was the hottest thing ever. And you’re still hard.” from that day on he not only started using words that I would usually use, but he promised to get to know my body. So here we are now, To my ass along side a few of his fingers. “Hmm! Draco, more. Please?”, I begged. We had never gotten this far, usually I would have cumm by now. “I need you please.”, I continued. Draco replaced his tongue with a third finger. “Are you sure you want to do that. I’m happy just doing this for you.”, he stated. “Yes please.”, I moaned.  “Okay. Where are your condoms and lube?”, he asked. I just waved my hand impatiently and they came flying out of the bathroom and smacked him in the arm. After grumbling about it before he picked both items up and just looked at them. Pushing the arm that had the hand that held the fingers inside of me away. I grabbed the condoms and rolled one on to him. He moaned at the action and I thought it was hot that I could make him feel so good. “I don’t think you need help at this point, right?”, I asked. “All I need at this point is to be inside you.”, he said as he started to lube up himself. As he started to push into me, Blaise walked through my door. Everything seemed to freeze.  I could tell Blaise  was feeling aroused, but instead of trying to join he apologized and walked out. “Is the moment gone for you too?”, I asked. “Yeah.”, he said. “Maybe tonight.”, I said. “Sure.”, he replied. “I must say that I’m glad it was Blaise and not Temper that came in. I swear he is the biggest gossip. He probably would have sold us to the Prophet in an instant.”, I said. “You really should train that mutt. He’s a menace.”, he accused. “Maybe we should just go to dinner. And don’t think I don’t know about you two pranking each other. Temper was getting help from the Weasley twins. Those three have fun together. I’m thinking about introducing them to Temper’s sister. She wants to travel outside of pack grounds not without a human companion.”, I informed him. “So that’s how he did it. I knew the mutt wasn’t smart enough to do something like that alone.”, he declared. “come on let’s get dressed.”, I demanded.

 

****Great Hall****

 

    Draco and I got to our seat in the Great Hall about the same time everybody else did.  As we sat down Pansy asked, “What are you going to eat today?” As to why she asked this question is because my lovely house elf, Tessy or Teresa as she likes to be called now, took it upon herself to cook all of my meals. Teresa learned all of my favorite meals I have had on my travels. Tessy even went and learned how to make certain non meat variation of the meals I liked before my transformation. So far I have eaten a lot of stir fry, veggie burgers and sweet potato fries, which everyone tried and loved, I even went and hunted a boar so that Tessy could make something that had meat in it. Usually when I have my meals I drink what’s at the tables, but Tessy had learned how much I loved the bubble tea I had during a layover in Taiwan on my to the Philippines. So it wasn't a surprise to me when a cup filled with the stuff appeared in front of me, along with a plate filled with sushi. “Pansy, today I will be eating nigiri, sashimi, maki, and urumaki and I will apparently be drinking bubble tea this evening.”, I said gaining the attention of the others at the table. “Sushi?”, Theo exclaimed. “You’re eating raw fish?”, he asked. “why yes my dear, Theodore.”, I said and to make my point I used my chopsticks to place a slice of raw salmon in my mouth. A collective gross is what I received in return. I gave them all an odd look before I said,”I have and will eat worse than raw fish. Fish is just one of the few animals that I can eat without hunting and not fear it’ll turn to ash in my mouth.”, I explained. “What do you mean, “turn to ash”?”, Millicent Bloodstrode asked. “That sounds a lot like what Vampires go through. Aaron, you are human? Right?”, Theo asked. I took a bite of the maki and answered honestly, “I used to be. Not so much now though.” The reaction to that had some of the occupants at the table looking a little green, especially Draco. Not  that I blame him, I mean we are engaged, how should he feel after finding out that might be engaged to a Vampire. “Aaron, are you a Vampire?”, asked Draco. Seeing as there was nigiri in my mouth I was forced to shake my head. Once I swallowed I went more into depth on the present situation. “I am, technically a half breed, apart a Ancient? No, not accurate enough. Prehistoric race of beings called Elvin Bloods, which is closely related to the prehistoric race called Pure Bloods, which is what your species used to be. But if the objective of your question was to figure out if I drink blood, yes. I am a hematophagous.” It seems as if the whole Great Hall went silent to listen to what I had to say. “What are you talking about, if you were an elf you would look like the other high elves.”, Pansy stated. "I control the way I look. But in my natural state I do look like a high elf.” , I explained. They all looked at me, then spoke all at once, “Can I see?” I didn’t give the an answer. I just smiled before letting my transformation drop. I also removed my gloves so that they don’t get ripped by my elongated nails. “This is what I look like without applying any magic to my appearance.” I raked my my black metallic looking nails, or claws on the table so that got the attention they deserved. They are the most dangerous thing about me. They’re hard enough to cut through diamonds but brittle after they sink into  my prey. The pieces the flake off become poisonous in the bloodstream, killing my prey or enemy within seconds. The poison, which are my metallic claws then return to my hands making my prey edible or making my enemy’s death unrelatable to me, but no one here needs to know that. “What are your nails made of?”, asked the new and startling arrival, Severus Snape. “This substance isn’t on the Periodic Table, Sir.” I answered honestly. “I do know that it is a pure element and that they are both harder than diamonds and as malleable as water. They are also brittle.”, I explained the best I could without outright revealing that they could poison someone, though Professor Snape had caught on to it anyway. By this time it was clear to me that all of the occupants within the Great Hall were listening.  “If I may ask? Why are you so interested in my physiology, Sir?”, I asked. He looked at me with a serious expression then spoke, “Because if your claims are all true you will make a great source for potion ingredients, that is if you are willing to part with a nail or some blood.”, he explained. “Sir, the are not nails, they’re claws, and I could never part with any of them. As for my blood, nothing like it has existed  for over five billion years. It’s so saturated with magic and nature itself that it could become extremely volatile in the wrong hands. With it, one could create the Elixir of Life, or they could destroy a whole continent. My blood could be used to cure the most terminal diseases, or poison the world’s water supply. What do you plan to do with it?”, I asked. None of what I said is a lie. Although I’m a half breed, I am just as powerful as my predecessors, and I am just as immortal as they  were as well. “I wou”, that’s all Snape was able to get out before the doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal several Aroras. “Aaron Sinclair, it is demanded by the Ministry of Magic that you be apprehended and observed. You are an unregistered and unknown magical creature.”, The obvious leader of the group demanded. He was a black man with robes as weird as Dumbledore's. “I’ll get to you when I can, at the moment I am in the process of weighing the soul of the man who wants my blood.” I looked into his eyes and immediately saw why my blood was important to his research. “No, I will not help you cure the Headmaster of his ailment, he will die next year as calculated. Now”, I said while turning to face the men that has come to arrest me. “What can I do for you?”, I asked with a smirk. “It was reported by one Delores Umbridge that you, Aaron Sinclaire, are an  unregistered unknown magical creature. You will come to the Ministry of Magic to be registered as a Magical creature, you will also be studied in a controlled environment.”, the Auror tried to explain. “So, if I’m reading the situation right. You, as in your human government, want to restrict my movements by putting me in a cage until you have a sure way of putting me down and control me or put me down if you can’t control me? Yeah, no go fuck yourselves. And do get out of this school before things get really bad.”, I threatened. “If you will not come quietly we will use force!”, the man yelled. “If you don’t leave you will die here. “, I countered. “Threatening an on duty Ministry Official is a punishable offence.”, the leading man said while raising his wand. I just snapped my finger and the man leading the group was thrown by some invisible force to the other side the Hall. At that point the rest of the law enforcement began throwing spells at me.

 

****Harry****

 

I have seen him do voodoo, I have seen his mythological familiar, I have seen him use my best friend like a rag doll, and I have witnessed him turn my bestfriend’s sister into a lame squib. “I am Aaron Enrique Sinclaire Lord of the Archaic and Royal house of Sinclaire, First brother of the Divination Priestesshood of the Gorgons, and Liaison for the Underworld. I will not be accosted by humans with magical cores the size of pebbles! I will not be dominated by you disgraced beings!”, he informed the occupants the Great Hall. His statement didn’t seem to hinder the attacking Aurors in the least. “I see. It seems that you don’t understand.”, he reasoned while bringing his hands up to cover his face. For a second, and only a second, I was confused, until I heard the distinct voices of snakes. “Protect Master, Watch Master’s back, Who should I kill, Master?” The voices were as vicious and malicious as the basilisk from my second year. Then I heard his voice. It was like music. I’ve only heard Parseltongue from one other person and  when he speaks it’s painful. “For this battle, all I need of you is to be my eyes. They have angered me beyond what I’m used to and I want to punish them the  way I see fit.”, the beautiful voice spoke. His voice almost sounded feminine and had a sort of rattling sound behind it. “Look away.”, the voice said in English. “Those without the gift shouldn’t look into the eye of divinity.”, it explained. Just as he said that Luna waved her wand and all but her and the Aurors were faced down where they stood or sat. I couldn’t see, but I did feel the rush of magic that filled the room then disappeared. I’m sure everyone did. As soon as that magical presence disappeared we were all able to move. The first thing I did was look to see how Aaron was but my vision was immediately forced to the sight of eight humanoid statues. The statues could easily be recognized as the Aurors, minus Shacklebolt, who was still knocked out from being thrown across the Great Hall. When I finally gathered the courage to look at Aaron, he was sitting at the Slytherin table eating his food. The Silence was palpable and I'm sure a few Hufflepuff would have fainted if Professor Dumbledore didn’t send everyone from the Great Hall. The other students couldn’t leave fast enough. I would have been stuck in my spot in Ron had not pulled me from my seat. “Come on Harry. Let’s get away from this freak before he does kills one of us.” The statement made me angry. Ron more than anyone should know how much I hate that word. Since my relatives had adopted calling me a freak all my life, I would not sit here and let Ron insult someone in such a way just because he’s extraordinary. “Don’t call him a freak, Ron.”, I demanded before I allowed him to pull me from the Great Hall.

 

**Dumbledore**

 

 

After I was able to pick myself up off the table, my eye were immediately drawn to the statues where the Aurors were once standing. The first thing I could think of was to make all the students leave. Aaron stayed in his seat. I could see the young Malfoy boy wouldn’t move either. In fact mostly all of Slytherin were stuck to their seat. Severus was just getting off the floor and after he saw what Aaron did he stayed stuck in his spot. Aaron just continued to finish his meal, which was different from what everybody else was eating. I was making my way over to the boy when I heard the Malfoy boy say, “So, does any of this change what we have?”. Aaron had dropped his chopsticks at the question. “Do you want any of it to change? I’m still the same Aaron, I have to add a few titles to my name in public, and after I marry you, if you still want to get married, you will too. Same goes for you Blaise and Pansy.”, he said. That truly caught me by surprised. The Malfoy boy is going to marry Aaron, along with Zambini and Parkinson. Good to know. I didn’t notice Fudges lap dog walking behind me. “Mister Sinclaire, what is the meaning of this? The Ministry of Magic has demanded your presence and you attacked several Ministry officials. Explain yourself this instance!”, Umbridge demanded. “When does the ant have enough power to demand the closest thing to God in this Modern world. I am in the middle of something and I think you need to move along, seeing as though you caused this mess. And you Headmaster, should prepare for the arrival of the Gorgons. They will be here in the morning to see why exactly I have used the Sisterhood’s magic, and they will not be happy. Someone’s going to have hell to pay after this.”, he said shifting from Umbridge to me. “What did you do to them?”, Severus asked while coming out of his stupor. “I showed the the Sacred Eye of Divination. Only those with the gift are allowed to see it. Anyone else and, well, you see the statues.”, he explained. “Sybil, what do you know of this?”, I asked. “She doesn’t know a thing about it because she isn’t a genuine seer, Luna on the other hand is sisterhood material.”, he interjected. “Is this true professor Trelawney? Are you a faux seer? My my this simply will not do. The students here at Hogwarts deserve a genuine seer or no one at all. The last thing they need is an actor poisoning their young impressionable minds. I’m afraid that your time here as a teacher will be brought to an end soon enough.”, Umbridge said with a sinister smile. “Yours will too, Professor Dolores Umbridge. At least she has a chance at surviving. You made someone that is royal use a blood quill, may the dementors have mercy on your soul.”, he countered. “See, Professor. That’s how you tell the future. Not all that crack pot mumbo jumbo mess you spout in class. By the way, you were impersonating a shaman, unless you were genuinely have visions. I would really like for you to give me an oath one day so we can honestly discover your magical talents. You just might have a connection with the spirits, although I doubt you are a seer.”, he said. “Slytherin, are we not retiring for the night, it’s getting pretty late and we’ve all had enough excitement for the night.”, he said. Just like that, the occupants of the Slytherin table stood and aalked out in an orderly fasion. That boy has power that I must control. As soon as that thought  was concieved Shacklebolt started to stand. I just wonder how am I going to explain then talk him down from aprehending young Aaron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not in any way own Harry Potter. I'm just not that fortunate.

***Aaron***

 

   "What are you wearing?", Draco asked while rubbing the sand from his eyes. "My dear, fiancè, I'm wearing my sisterhood robes. I did say that my sisters were coming to see why I used their magic last night. It's customary to greet them in uniform, after blessing the grounds. Plus I want to get rid of the ambient feeling of fear and angsty Umbridge and I caused.", I explained. He scrunched up his face before asking, "Why do they look like that though? They couldn't be better?" Draco was referring to my eggshell skirt that reached my knees, matching opened toed sandals that were lined with opal embedded in bronze and matching cape. "I think they're fine.", I said whiles sliding on my golden bracelets that were shaped like snakes, one on each wrist. "Well I think they can be better.", he said while getting out of my bed and stepping in my bathroom. "You think they can be black, green, and silver like everything else in Slytherin house. There are other colors you know?", I told more than ask while wrapping a gold wheat chain around my neck. After it was in place one end of the chain morphed into a snake's head and the other end a rattle. Said chain, now snake started to move around my neck and shoulders hissing and rattling. "Like you always say, "Don't fix what ain't broke". Those colors work.", he explained while walking out of my bathroom still in his silk boxers and tooth brush lazily hanging from his mouth. "Now that I see the whole ensemble it kind of works. You wearing underwear under that skirt?", he ask. I laughed a little while putting my gold ear piercing in that wrapped around my ear lobe. "Yes, and I'm not going to have sex with you while wearing these.",  said while putting in my other peircing. I reached for my last piercing that went on my navel. "If you want to come with me you need to get dressed and get your broom.", I said while attaching my last piercing that then became animated like the others. "How do I look?", I asked while standing before Draco. "Hot. Really hot.", he exclaimed. "Ahh, does my dragon have a snake fetish?", I said while extending my fangs and, without giving any indication, transfiguring my tongue to look forked like a snake's. I gracefully walked to him until I was in his ear and spoke in parseltongue, "Maybe if I talked like this I can get you off without even touching you.", and just like that, with a silent moan, he came without being touched . "I'll have to ask your mom if all Malfoy men have a snake fetish." That must've brought him out of his stupor because he gave me a serious look. "Don't do that.", he demanded. I lifted my hands in a submissive gesture and backed off. "Hurry up,  want to get done before sunrise.", I prompted. He summoned his wand and and a swish he was dressed in casual clothing. I nodded and grabbed my veil.  The veil wrapped around my head but is mainly hidden by my hair. Then in a familiar rush of magic, that no doubt put the whole castle in a panic, I was back in my Gorgon form. I also dropped my human glamour and assumed my real height, which was 6' 7" opposed to my glamoured 5' 10", and unraveled my wings (Think of Tinkerbell, without the spiraling design), which I sighed at, and stretched. "You have wings!?", Draco shouted. "Yeah.", I said like it was nothing. "This is isn't like the first time you've seen them.", I explained. "This is the first time I'm seeing them!", he shouted again. "Okay: 1. It's not the first time you've seen them. These, I said fluttering my wings as to gesture to them, are the one aspect of my being that I can't hide magically. They've been wrapped around my torso this whole time. Whenever you see them usually they look like a checkered pattern tattoo. 2.  You don't have to yell, my hearing is like a hundred times more sensitive than Temper's and he's a wolf.", I explained. "Also I was going to do something today that might have consume most of my day." I relented. "Oh. What pray tell would that be? Will it involve the Gorgons?", Draco asked. I started walking towards the door that lead to Slytherin common room. Once we were kinda in public I spoke, "No. It has nothing to do with the Gorgons. It's about Potter.", I said while making strong long strides for the door leading to Hogwarts corridor. Draco, with broom in hand spoke in a whisper, "What about him?" I knew he wouldn't let it go without a just reason, but if he knew, he would never allow me to go. So I put on my most confident, not dominant because it's already been established that he's the dominate in our relationship, voice and said, "We'll talk about it later." He grumbled but accepted my answer.  Quietly and gracefully we both walked to the astronomy tower. Once there, I immediately took off, excited to be in the air again. It didn't take long for Draco to follow my example. "So now what?", Draco asked. I shrugged and said, "Not much, just let my presence do it's job. How about we race?" His eyes lit up and he got in a position that said, "bring it on". I knew he would most likely win, my wings aren't made for speed flying, but it was just for fun, and that's exactly what we need right now.

 

***Time Skip***

 

  After a couple hours of flying we were both pretty tired so we both landed in the astronomy tower, only to be met by a fleet of professors. Dumbledore, Umbridge, Mcgonagall, Snape, and Filch. "So you have wings, Mr.Sinclair? When were you going to mention that?", Snape asked. "Never. You're all lucky Draco hasn't had a creature inheritance or he would trying to tear you all limb from limb. My wings are for my mates and children. If any adversary see them it usually means they're going to die.", I explained. "Why are you wearing that ridiculous costume?", Umbridge asked. "Because my sisters will be here in twenty minutes to see why I used their magic last evening and this is the appropriate attire for one such as myself when meeting them. Besides, if I didn't wear my veil more people would end up like the Aurors did. Now excuse me my mate is going to wipe down my wings before my sisters arrive.", I explained. Before any of them could say anything I had grabbed Draco and rand out faster than any human ever could. "Whoa. What was that?", Draco asked. "It's a runic spell. I'll teach eventually.", I explained. "Do I really have to wipe down your wings?" He asked. I just shook my head. "Let's go wait for them. I feel them at the edge of the wards. I'm letting through now.", I announced. "You control Hogwart's wards?", he asked. "No. I just have a dangerous ability to manipulate any form of magic. Wards and other working spells are easy, it's a being's potential magic that's harder to manipulate.", I explained. As we got to the entry hall the doors were just starting to open. In walk two women in similar apparel as Aaron. There were only a few similarities, their capes, skirts, sandals, and veils. They both also had snakes where there hair should be, one with hair consisting of red and green runespoores and the other with brown ordinary looking snakes, and both carried swords and a whips. " _ Sister Ruby Tropical Runespoor, Sister Ruby Cotton Mouth, you honor me with your presence. I present you with Hogwarts, A School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the place where you will undoubtedly want to investigate. _ ", I said in parseltongue while bowing at the waist. " _ Brother Opal Basilisk, why did you use our power? _ ", Cottonmouth asked also in parseltongue. " _ I was being attacked. Although I didn't necessarily need to use our power I lost my temper. In the future I'll be sure to exercised more patience and control. _ ", I responded in parseltongue. " _ Make sure you do that next time. _ ", Tropical Runespoor started, " _ Now take us to the damage. _ ", she finished. I nodded then led to them to the Great Hall, which was right behind me. Draco never left my side and stayed close, constantly palming his wand, which led me to whisper to him, "Stop with the wand, you'll make them nervous and believe it or not, neither one of us could beat either one of them in a physical fight. Just relax." "Sorry.", he responded solemnly. I gave him a toothy smile and grabbed his hand. We approached the inanimate people. " _ Well your story checks out, you lost control. I can tell that you  only wanted to stun them because one of them is still alive, it seems like you gained some semblance of control before this one got a good look.  She'll survive, but she'll either be blind or Mother Magic will find favor in her and give her the gift. The later is least likely to happen, but stranger things have happened. _ ", Tropical Runespoor explained. " _ Why did you lose control? _ ", Cottonmouth asked. Just remembering it all made me angry. My canines became more defined, my hair started to hiss and snap and my claws became more defined. "Several things.", I said in English. "I was weighing the soul of someone who asked for my blood, which they interrupted, my mates and friends were behind me they could just as easily hurt one of them, the audacity those humans showed by attacking me at the dinner table. I wanted, I needed to tear them apart, they were a threat to the lives of several important people. They got what they deserved for attacking me and as soon as that bitch is animated again I'll rip her throat out!", I yelled going slightly feral and dropping protocol all together. "Aaron.", Draco said bringing me out of my stupor. I'm glad only a few people was in the Great Hall at that time, but I know that what I just said, what I just became will be around the school by lunch. "I'm sorry.", I said calming down a bit more. "But I did say I lost control.  _ I knew I couldn't make it bloody they were here to apprehend me for being an unknown magical creature. I couldn't them more of a reason to want what I am gone. _ ", I said starting in Engish and ending in Parseltongue. "Your story checks out brother.", Cottonmouth said. "And your anger and rage is our anger and rage. You will not be punished for your use.... this time. We just have to reanimate her and be on our way.", Runespoor explained. "Reanimate? So she was alive this whole time?", Draco asked. "Yes. I accidentally let my humanity show for a little and she survived, now there's a fifty percent chance that I won't get to kill her for attacking me last night.", I explained. "What do you mean fifty percent chance, why won't  you be able to kill her, not that I want you  to kill her?", Draco asked. "She seen his third eye and survived, either she's blind or a seer. If she's blind then forget about it, but if she can see after being reanimated then we'll have to protect her from him in the event that he attacks her.", Runespoor explained to Draco. "They not only police our own guild but protect any and every seer, oracle, shaman, and medium we can because they are really rare gifts that magic gives the world.  Of course we can't be there for every Divination Practitioner but if we find one in danger we help.", I explained. "I explain everything later when I get back from Diagon Alley.", I said. "Just reanimate so I can know if I can kill her or not.", I demanded. Runespoor grunted but complied. She stepped back a few feet and drew her whip, which  took on a golden color and became animated like our jewelry, then sent a powerful crack towards the, apparently sentient, statue. As soon as the hit was delivered the stone started to crumble away. At that very moment some of the staff started to enter the Hall among them were Dumbledore and Professor Snape. As the last bit of stone flaked off the unidentified attacker she collapsed in what I only could think to be exhaustion. Her hair was snow white and she was shaking. Even before she could be asked anything I could see that she wasn't blind. Feeling that I had been robbed of my rightful kill I began to storm away. "What is the meaning of all this?", the old man demanded. "She isn't blind, I'm angry, you knew something like this would happen today, leave me be.", I returned. I was about to walk out of the Hall, until I ran into Blaise. When he first saw me he looked confused. That was when I realized that I did look rather different. I was about to greet my future lover and explain but a rather rude nameless first year spoke, "Watch where you're going snake freak!", which got my attention, and certainly not in a good way. I pointed my index finger at him and spoke, in English, "Open mouth insert foot.", making him kick himself in the mouth. I'm sorry Blaise, I was kinda trying to get away.", Blaise's eyes went wide in recognition. "Aaron? You're so... tall. What happened?", he asked "This is my true height.", I said completely forgetting the kid I made kick his teeth out. "I'm sorry Blaise, I have a long and no doubt frustrating day ahead of me and I have to go prepare for it. If you'll excuse me.", I said walking around the legion of first years behind Blaise."

 

_ ******In Dorm******  _ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __

        I had regressed to my human form and was starting out my jewelry away. I had just taken my veil off when Draco walked in. "Your sisters left.", he informed me. "And the white haired woman?", I asked. "She technically wasn't white haired. During your counter attack she was so terrified that her hair turned white. The Headmaster informed us that she's a metamorphmagus, and my cousin.", said Draco. At this my eye went wide, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I was just so angry. Please forgive me?", I begged. "I never knew her. Actually her mother was disinherited from the Black line for marrying a muggle born.", Draco informed me. "That's terrible.", I said while taking off my cape, which was now touching the floor. "It's normal in wizarding society. When people don't go through with arranged marriages they're usually disinherited and left broke and homeless. A Pureblood witch from a prominent family like the House had her life written out already, and by marrying a muggle born she went against the family  and invited impure blood onto the family tree, which is like a black mark. Removing her was the best option for the House Black.", Draco recited, like he had committed this explanation to memory. "That's terrible.", I said. "Is that the way I made you feel? I just took away your freedom.", I reasoned. "I'm so sorry.", I finished. Draco waved me off. "It's wasn't really a problem, if it was I wouldn't have been in your bed after I found out. I was literally grinding my morning wood against your ass as soon as you told me. I clearly didn't have a problem with it, I mean look at you, you're gorgeous.", he explained.  Draco could still see my apprehension so to help me get over it he gave me a peck on the cheek. "I feel like today is going to be a long day. Gotta get dressed so I can go to Gringotts.", I announced. "Manny.", I called. Manny is my sister's elf, but Tessy and Manny answer to both of us. They're basically bonded to our family. "Yes, Master Aaron?", Manny greeted. "How are all of your eles so well spoken?", Draco asked. "Mister Will teaches Teresa, the rest of the elves and I three days each week, Consort Draco.", Manny explained. Draco gave a look that can only be read as "Oh" until he realized what Manny had actually said and flipped his lid. "Did you just call me a consort?! I am nobody's consort! I am your master's fiance, not his common whore!", Draco yelled. "Draco, you are a consort, unless you want him to call you Mistress, because my elves will call no one, bar my heir, Master. Consort is the appropriate way of calling you a male bride.", I explained. Draco looked like he wanted to argue but sputtered cause he couldn't find the right words. "Fine.", he finally admitted. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm technically your consort. Go ahead call one of your elves, they should address me as Consort.", I goaded. "No. I'll take your word for it.", he said. "Right, uhh, Emanuel, will you retrieve my grey Armani Suit?”, I asked. “Of course, Master Aaron.“, he said before popping away. “So, who is this Mr. Will person?”, Draco asked. “My sister’s boyfriend. He plans to become an Elementary school teacher. He been practicing with the elves.”, I explained. Just as I finished Manny popped back in and I was off to get dressed.

  
  


***Hary***

 

I was relieved to see those statues gone when I got the Great Hall for breakfast. There were a few more whispers then usual this morning, but that’s to be expected after what  happened last night. I'm just glad that I’m not the topic of conversation or that I haven’t been antagonised yet or more than I already have. I honestly don’t think I can take all of that right now. “Are you going to eat that cereal, Harry?” “Or are you just going ta frown in it?”, Fred and George asked. “No no, I’m going to eat it. Just thinking about things.”, I explained before taking a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. “Maybe I’m being pessimistic, but I don’t want to go back to the Dursleys. I know we're only a month into the term but, it’s still something I’m always going to have to think about.”, I explained. “It’s okay, Harry.” “Everything will work out…” “Eventually.”, They comforted me then ugged me from both sides. I’ve always liked the kind of relationship those two have. They balance each  other and bring out the whimsy in each other. I wish I had a relationship with someone like theirs. I was brought out of my wishing by the sound of wings flapping, signifying the arrival of mail. As the avians entered the Great Hall the first thing I saw was a huge golden eagle with the insignia that I have come to associate with Gringotts. The huge thing swooped down and landed near me. I was shocked to say the least. “Well, you're an incredible creature.”, I said while giving it some bacon off of a platter on the table. After it finished its treat it stood a little taller and held out its foot, which had a letter attached to it. I quickly untied the letter and offered the bird another piece of bacon, which it accepted. “Thank you.”, I said before it took off. Normally I would wait to read my mail, if I ever got any, iin privacy. The letter:

 

_ Dear, Harold James Potter, Heir of the Archaic and Most Noble House Potter _

 

_ It has come to our attention that very large amounts of money have been being moved from the Potter family vault under the authorization of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. On several occasions we have tried to get your attention on this matter and have all but been ignored. This is the reason that we, at Gringotts, have took it upon ourselves to take control of the situation. When you finish reading this letter it will become a portkey and bring directly to Gringotts so this problem can be fixed.  _

 

_ Sincerely _

_ The Potter Family Vault Manager _

_ Nagrok _

And just like that, I felt the disturbing feeling of a portkey at my navel.

 

***Gringotts***

 

I landed surprisingly on my feet in front of was one person I didn’t expect to see and one Goblin I knew it was plausible for me to see. “Sinclaire, Griphook?”, I asked. “Pay up.”, Aaron demanded and Griphook grumbled while put a sack of gold in his hand. “Uhhh?”, I started but Aaron beat me to it, “Griphook was sure you wouldn’t remember who he was. Griphook also has a bit of a gambling addiction.”, he finished. “Yes of course. Come Mister Potter. Nagnok is surely waiting for you.”, he spoke while walk away, leaving Aaron and I to follow. “So, why are you here?”, I asked. “It’s complicated.”, answered while walking through an open door that Griphook was holding open. The open door leads to a rather spacious office carved out of stone. The walls were smooth, and some sections of it had a brown velvet type substance covering it. Aaron took the chair on the other  side of the desk and motioned for me to take one of the two chairs across from him. “I’m sure you understand just why your heart today. Although it is hard for us to admit, even we of the Goblin Nation have those with a greedy heart. We are doing everything we can to retrieve what was stolen from you and hope that we can eventually rectify our mistake.”, Aaron spoke as if he was the Goblin in charge. “Wait, I didn’t think Goblins hired those outside of the nation to manage vaults. What are you doing here?”, I asked. “Well, your actual vault manager has become a victim of a corrupt politician, which has been taken care of, and met the tip of a sword. Since I’m majority owner it is my responsibility to manage the vaults that he left until his son comes of age, if you would prefer a Goblin, then the director would be the next viable option.”, he explained. “How exactly are you majority owner of Gringotts?”, I asked. “It’s complicated.”, he answered. “Before we begin with everything you are going to have a blood and magic test, so we know that you are in fact Harry Potter. To do that you’re going to have to use this athame to prick your index finger. Then drop three drops of blood in this vial. I handle the rest.”, he said. After doing what he said, the green liquid in the vial turned gold and my finger had healed as soon as it was done. He then took the vial, shook it, and poured its contents of a sheet of parchment. As the liquid hit the paper it made ripples, as if it was being poured into a larger container of water, and started to form words. As soon as all of the liquid in the vial hit the parchment Aaron picked it up and started to read it. After about thirty seconds of reading the paper he started growling. After another fifteen seconds he spoke, just not to me. “Griphook, have the medics ready to perform and emergency exorcism, and make sure you get some mages, he has so many blocks on his mind and magic it’s amazing he’s alive, now.”, he demanded. “Yes sir.”, Griphook said quickly and ran off with a scared look on his face. “What’s going on?”, I asked, genuinely concerned. “Well you are who you say you are, it’s just there are so many blocks and curses on you you that it made me angry. Some of these blocks and curses are at least fifteen years old. Who could do something like this to a child. It’s infuriating.”, he finished. “There’s a complete audit going on for all of your possession and your magical talents.”, he said handing me the parchment. The parchment:

 

**Harold James Potter**

**Heir by Blood to the Archaic and Most Noble House Potter**

**Heir by Blood Adoption to the Archaic and Most Noble House Black**

**Heir by Blood to the Archaic and Royal House Peverell**

**Heir by Blood to the Archaic and Lordly House Gryffindor**

**Heir by Blood to the Archaic and Royal House Ravenclaw**

**Heir by Conquest to the Archaic and Lordly House Slytherin**

**Heir by Magic to the Archaic and Royal House Merlin**

 

**Potter Vaults and Properties:**

**Audit in progress**

**Black Vaults and Properties:**

**Audit in progress**

**Peverell Vaults and Properties:**

**Audit in progress**

**Gryffindor Vaults and Properties:**

**Audit in progress**

**Ravenclaw Vaults and Properties:**

**Audit in progress**

**Slytherin Vaults and Properties:**

**Audit in progress**

**Merlin Vaults and Properties:**

**Audit in progress**

 

**Magical and Mundane Abilities and Traits:**

**Metamorphmagus (Blocked)**

**Parseltongue Magic(Partially Blocked)**

**Mental Magic(Blocked)**

**Beast Talk(Blocked)**

**Wandless Magic(Blocked)**

**Extra Large Golden Core(Mostly Blocked)**

**Magical Animagus Form(Blocked)**

**Natural Affinities for Fire, Wind and Ice(Fire: Blocked) (Wind: Partially Blocked) (Ice: Blocked)**

**Creature Blood Detected!: Dragonoid**

 

**Curses, Potions, and Poisons Present:**

**Loyalty Charm: For- Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (Earliest:15 years Last: 6 years)**

**Glamour Charm: Signature- Unknown(15 years)**

**Memory Charm: Signature- Unknown(Earliest: 15 years Latest: 4 months**

**Love Potion: For- Ginny Weasley (5 years)**

**!!!Alien Soul Shard Detected!!!: From Tom Marvolo Riddle (15 years)-Magical Parasite**

“You’re quite extraordinary, you know. A Dragonoid hasn’t been born in the Human world since Merlin. I guess that’s why you inherited his possessions, Magic either deemed you worthy of it or believes you two are in some way related.”, Aaron said with a hint of anger still in his voice. I could tell this anger wasn’t directed at me, but it still made me uneasy. “What is a Dragonoid anyway?”, I asked in genuine curiosity. “Dragonoids are the predecessor species of Dragonkin. Dragonoids are the majority species in the Underworld, with Demons right behind them in the count. Dragonoid, not to be confused with dragonkin or beastial dragons, are highly inteligent, aware, and Magical Beings that are born with scales surrounding their eyes. Dragonoids are able to transform to and from their dragon form two years after their birth. Dragonoids are currently the largest known creature on land or in the air. Dragonoids are naturally allied to fire, but it isn’t strange for Dragonoids to have secondary elemental Alignment.”, he said in monotone. “You sound like you committed that to memory.”, I responded. “I did. My royal tutors wouldn’t let me go until I knew everything about everything in the Underworld, from it’s citizens, history, and nobles to the world map,terrain, and orphanages. The name “Merlin” has just as much reverence there as it does here, if not more. You technically have a seat on my counsel. If you would allow it, I would like to show you the underworld during the upcoming holiday. You just haven’t experienced Christmas until you’ve experienced an Underworld Christmas. It’s all really just amazing.”, he bragged. Just as he was about to continue talking, a Goblin that I haven’t met yet walk in to tell Aaron the doctors and mages were ready. The smile on his face, that I didn’t realize he had until it was gone, disappeared and he sneered and remembrance as to why those doctors and mages were needed. “Alright Harry, after your blocks, curses, and poisons are removed and his soul shard is destroyed, we’ll go and get you a staff made in Knockturn Alley and get you fitted for some new clothes. I honestly think Draco needs to be the one to help you in that department, he’s the fashionista of the two of us.”, he explained. “And by then the audit might be done. It usually ever take that long when someone have investments in foreign countries or have accumulated large amounts of interest, which I’m sure you have both. Now you won’t really get to spend any of the money in your vaults until the Will Reading, which I’m scheduling for tomorrow As we speak letters are being sent out to all mentioned in the will. Also after we’re one here, I’ll give you copies of your house ledgers and hire a tutor to teach you the ins and outs to wizarding and Underworld society. Odds are one might be another student at Hogwarts who has been taught this stuff since they were toddlers.”, he explained. “Now let’s go get you all fixed up. I’ll contact Draco while you’re undergoing the procedure.”, he informed me. I honestly don’t know what to think of shopping with Draco Malfoy it all sounds rather strange really. Aaron lead me into a room that had weird markings drawn all around it. In the center of the room was a circle clear of all markings. “Remove all your clothes and lay in that circle.”, Aaron instructed me. I blushed at the command. No one has ever really saw me naked, even in the quidditch locker rooms. “Now’s not the time to blush like virgin school girl. Goblins in this room aren’t even attracted to your species, plus they're medical professionals.” he explained. Upon seeing that I was still reluctant, he spelled my clothes away with a snap of his fingers. I was quick to cover myself but he still pushed me to the middle of the room. “Modesty should be the last thing you’re worried about, this will all be really, really, really painful, but cover yourself if you like. Now lay down and they’ll begin. See you in thirty minutes.”, he said while walking out. As soon as the door closed behind him the chanting started and the pain hit me.

 

**_***Aaron***_ **

 

I stood near the door for ten minutes before his screams became to much for me to bear. Pure agony. I’m sure that’s the only way to describe what he’s going through. It honestly isn’t fair to him, but it’s the only way to fix the damage done to him. To do something like that to a baby, despicable.I walked away from the door with fury in my eyes. someone will pay for this, there will be blood spilled. I walked back to my office dove into the work I had to do. The Potters weren’t the only Vaults I was managing now. I also needed to sign the letter announcing the Potter’s will. Since the Potters are a really prominent family in Britain’s Wizarding Society, The Minister of Magic has to be alerted. That doesn’t mean he gets to attend, but I have a feeling that he’ll try to contest the will. Like that’ll happen. “Tessy.”, I called. Tessy appeared, but instead of asking me what I want, she was nose deep in a book. I notices that it was my copy of The Complete Works Of William Shakspeare. The Illustrated version of course. “Whatcha readin’ there?”, I asked in a whimsical way. “Shhh, almost done.”, she said while waving me off. I almost smiled. “Whatcha readin’, Tessy. Tell me. I wanna know.”, I demanded. “Romeo and Juliet.”, she answer frustratedly. “Oh. Where are you?”, I asked. “Just started the last scene. Romeo just found Juliet.”, she said. “Oh. You know they both commit suicide, right?”, I said. She then slammed the book closed and looked at me with an angry expression. “What do you want?”, she demanded. I want you to ask Draco if he wants to go shopping with Harry and I and if he says yes bring him here. Ask Blaise as well if he isn’t busy.”, I said. “You do know that was mean right. I was so close to finishing and you just ruined it.”, she said while pouting. “Don’t worry about it, Romeo and Juliet is overrated. Here.”, I said while throwing her a copy of Great Expectations, which I summoned from my bookshelf at home. “It starts off kinda slow and it’s a lot to invest in, as far as time and attention goes, but you will appreciate it when you’re done.”,  I said while she admired the cover. ”Thank you Aaron.”, she said while popping away. “Don’t forget to get Draco!”, I yelled while she left. I spent five minutes signing parchment and archiving some with a Globin invention. It’s a stone that takes the information on the paper, sends it to another stone that receives the information and prints it to another parchment, then it is put away, in case of emergencies. Just as I was finished with the bulk of what I had to do Draco, Blaise, and Tessy popped in. “What are you doing here.”, Draco asked. “Working.”, I replied. “Goblins don’t let anyone outside of their Nation.”, Blaise said. “I’m majority owner of Gringotts. There was some things that went on and I’m managing a few accounts right now. Don’t question it please.”, I pleaded. “Master Aaron, Lord Potter’s procedure is done.”, Griphook announced. “Let me go get him.”, I said. When I got to Harry he was already dressed in his old clothes and chugging a pitch of water. “Wow. You changed.”, I said getting his attention. He really did change. His face was more angular, his hair was longer and wasn’t so messy, and his eyes had the metallic glint that I had come to associate with Dragonoids. He had grown a few scales around his eyes and he was taller, at least 6’7”. He could barely fit his clothes. The scales around his eyes were beautiful. They were powder blue, but had the same metallic glint that his eyes did. They really stood out against his now porcelain like skin. He was beautiful to say the least. “That was torture.”, he said in a deep, raspy voice. “Dammit. If I weren’t betrothed I’d be trying to make you mine. You’re definitely one of the pretties Dragonoid I‘ve seen thus far. Okay, let’s go get your signet rings then go shopping. Blaise and Draco might be getting a bit impatient.”, I informed him. “Okay, let’s go.”, he said making chills go down my spine. Dammit. As we walked through the door I saw Draco sitting in my chair an Blaise in one that was used for guest. “I’m going to need you two to sit in the reception area for like five more minute please.”, I asked. Draco, uncharacteristically, grunted but left while Blaise left quietly. Once the door was closed we recommence our business. “Now Harry, you are eligible to be emancipated, but doing this you’ll have full access to everything in your vaults, and wont be limited by the unnderage magic laws. You’ll get several seats on the Wizengamot and hold a lot of sway in what happens in this country now. You’ll have other responsibilities but those are more family matters. Are you willing to take on this responsibility?”, I finally ask, which he nodded to. “Great. Now take this ring, if it accepts you as Lord Potter you’ll be a legal adult and be eligible for the other rings. If you are not at this time accepted then you’ll have to wait until you are of age to try again.”, I explained. He wasted no time putting the ring on his right index finger. The ring temporarily glowed but then resized to fit him. “Congratulation Lord Potter.”, I said while waving my hand making the other signet rings appear. Put a different ring on each of your four fingers. Wear these rings proudly and demand respect.”, I instructed and he did. “Now, Lord Potter Black Pervevel Griffindor Ravenclaw Slytherin Merlin, let’s go get you some clothes.You look like the incredible Hulk in mid transformation.”, I said, to which he just gave me a confused look. “let’s just go.”, I said while leading him out of my office. “You two ready to go?”, I said to Draco and Blaise. “Who is this?”, Blaise asked. Harry lifted his eyebrow and asked, “Do I really look an sound that different?”. “Yeah, you do. Guys this is Lord Potter Black Peverell Gryffindor Ravenclaw Slytherin Merlin       a.k.a Harry Potter.”, I announced. Blaise was speechless while Draco looked angry. He looked like he was going to say something, that is until he made eye contact with me. My eyes flashed from green to red and he visibly flinched. “As you can see, and no doubt knew before today, Harry needs new clothes, a full wardrobe actually. Now I could have easily ask my sister to help, but then I thought who better then my albino peacock. What do you say Draco, will you bury the hatchet and try to build a better relationship with the most royal person in the country?”, I baited. He nodded, which made me smile. “Good, let’s get your torture started.”, Blaise said while walking off. “He meant shopping.”, Draco corrected. “No I didn’t”, Blaise said under his breath, but Harry and I heard with our advanced hearing. ‘Oh Harry, you poor bastard’, was all I was able to think.

 

***Dumbledore***

I was first alerted that something was wrong when the boy disappeared after reading a letter that Gringotts eagle delivered. I know I blocked all letters from Gringotts so my immediate thought was that he had been kidnapped. Voldemort probably found a way to get a portkey through the wards. This is bad, but I didn’t let my concerns show. a few of the professors faces showed concern but didn’t want to start a panic. I hoping they would follow my lead got up and left to my office.  When I got to my office all of the nick nacks connected to Harry were smoking, ticking and shaking, respectively. For fifteen minutes I sat and watched my devices that were tied to Harry’s state of mind, allegiance, magic, appearance, and health frantically scream that my influences were failing. After forty five minutes they all just fell apart. Severus had walked in by that time and his face remained neutral. “Draco has informed me that Aaron Sinclaire was doing business with Potter in Gringotts, that is  before one of his elves went and whisk him away for a shopping trip.”, Severus informed me. Just as I was about to respond I felt the magic that connected me to the wards leave me, then a sound that was like breaking glass was heard  all around the castle. For almost five minutes it felt like all the magic that was in the castle had disappeared. I had never been more scared. I honestly thought the magical presence that had inhabited Hogwarts was gone. Then the sound of bricks shifting and the groundbreaking could be heard. “Bippy!”, I yelled. The house elf popped in and was near in tears. “What in the name of Merlin is going on?!”, I demanded. “Oh Professor Dumbles, the Lord of three founding Houses has taken his title. Lord Gryffindor Ravenclaw Slytherin be coming home. Hogwarts she be changing to greet her master. Bippy must be getting back to the kitchen. Bippy and other Elves must make big meal for Master’s return.”, Bippy said before popping out.  I looked to Severus and he looked just as concerned as me. “Could this be Potter’s doing?”, he asked. “I don’t know.”, I answered honestly. “But none of this bodes well for any  of us.”, I finished. “I’m going to check on my snakes.”, he said before leaving. Five minutes after he left a silver doe patronus flew through the door. “Albus, you need to get out here.”, Severus’ voice rang through it. Walking through the corridor was strange. Nothing was the same. It was beautiful, but it was different. The floors were now made of white marble and the walls were either gone or enchanted like the ceiling in the Great Hall. Leaving my office felt like walking outside on a marble paved road in the sky. Although the everything looked different I was still able to navigate myself to the Great Hall. The entry hall was immaculate. The marble floor paired with the beautiful new chandelier left me gaping. Entering the Great Hall was an experience that rivaled the first time I did it. Gone were the floating candles. The whole hall seemed to be as walless as the rest of the castle and had seven pillars at both lengths of the Hall. The early setting sun, which is normal for this time of year, left an almost golden hue on the whole room. The tables where all the same, except the floor under them where now colored marble that reflected their house colors, “I must say, our descendant must have style, or Lady Hogwarts must be excited to greet him.”, an unfamiliar female voice said. “He’s not my descendant. He earned my name, nevertheless I have never seen this place so beautiful. She must be really excited.” another voice said, male this time. “I can’t wait to see how he changes this place. I must say the way our school has been run is quite deplorable. And I do hope he finds my descendant. Hogwarts grounds could be restored to their former glory, where all manner of creature and plants can live and grow.”, said another female. “It doesn’t matter what he does or doesn’t do, it’s his house now. We left our portraits here so that we can help our descendants and successors. Although, I do hope he does something with the physical requirements of the school. Witches and wizards have gotten so lazy since we died. Not only that but our country is so backwards now. We’re so behind compared to rest of the worlds and even the muggles. Our magic have become stale, stagnant, and weak. Our country men have become unevolved. It’s really sad and disgraceful.”, another male voice said. To my right at the Hufflepuff table sat Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff.

What else is an old man to do if not have a heart attack? He faints. 


End file.
